Dark Angel
by WickedSweet123
Summary: Katie has the ability to control shadows, even travel through them. She soon becomes the Dark Angel. When Superman finds her he immediately recruits her into joining the ranks of the sidekicks in the first step of becoming Justice League members.
1. Prologue: Dark Angel

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Young Justice! But sadly I do not. :(**

**A/N: So I changed this first chapter...partially because I realized I didn't like it and partially because it didn't really fit with the backstory I came up for her. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Superman was in his last few minutes of patrol. It had been an overall quiet night, unlike the uproar at Metropolis General the night before. It was still a mystery as to what caused the death of that doctor and the disappearance of his near-death patient. Of course the League was looking into it, but they hadn't found anything interesting yet.<p>

Superman stopped for a moment as he heard the sound of an alarm a few blocks from where he was flying. He quickly changed his course to find the source of the alarm. He landed outside of a men's clothing store. The glass door was smashed in and clothes were thrown everywhere. Superman cautiously walked inside, examining the crime scene.

As he pushed a row of suits back he found a dark figure sitting curled up on the floor with their back against the wall.

"Who are you?" Superman asked. "What are you doing here?"

The figure's head popped up at the sound of his voice and they quickly tried to scoot away.

"Hey!" Superman grabbed the figure and pulled them into the light.

The figure was a girl. No more than thirteen or fourteen, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants that were both much too large for her. She had blonde hair that looked like it had been chopped off by someone using safety scissors. She was looking down, avoiding the intimidating hero's gaze.

"Who are you?" Superman asked again. "Are you the one who broke in here?"

The girl ignored the question. "You work for the Justice League, right? And the Justice League helps people?" She was still looking down, hiding her face.

Superman sighed. "Look, where you live and we can work all this out with your parents-"

"NO!" The girl finally looked up. Her eyes were all black. "Please...you have to help me. I can't control it...I can't go back..."

Superman hadn't notice until that moment that the shadows around them were pulsing...as if something were controlling them. He looked back down at the girl and then raised his hand to the communicator in his ear.

"Batman," He said. "I think we have a situation down here..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what do you guys think? The way this is going to work is that it is going to go through the whole first season with my new character Dark Angel. But it isn't going to be exactly the same, I'm going to throw in some of my own stories and add a few twists and turns but it will be overall the same. So...review?**


	2. Independence Day: Today's the Day

**Disclaimer: I only own my character.**

**A/N: This takes place a year after the events in the prologue. Just pointing that out!**

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City<br>July 4  
>12:00 E.S.T<em>

It was a beautiful day in the park. The sun was shining, kids were playing, and parents were barbecuing. Suddenly, an icy chill came over everyone. An ice ray shot across the park and covered a man in ice. Soon, everyone was screaming and running around as, one by one, people were getting frozen.

Mr. Freeze stepped onto a large rock and looked down at the family beneath him.

"Enjoying family time?" He asked. He then lowered his ray gun and froze them. "My family has other plans."

Mr. Freeze stepped down and raised his ray gun to shoot another group of people when something suddenly shot out and hit his gun, causing him to stumble and lose his aim.

"Batman." Mr. Freeze said as he started to turn around. "I was wondering when-" He raised his gun to find no one behind him. He looked around wildly as laughing filled the air. He looked up to see Robin come out of no where and jump on his head, causing him to fall onto the ground. As soon as Robin landed he shot out two batarangs at Mr. Freeze, breaking the glass on his helmet.

"Oh, Boy Wonder." Mr. Freeze said as he stood up. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but, I'm kind of in a hurry here." Robin said.

"Kids, always in such a rush." Mr. Freeze said. "I prefer to preserve these moments, forever." He raised his gun at Robin.

"Not talking to you." Robin told Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze widened his eyes and looked behind him as Batman jumped from a large rock and flew into him, his fist flying into his head.

* * *

><p><em>Star City<br>July 4  
>09:01 P.S.T<em>

Meanwhile, on a bridge in Star City, Freeze Boy jumped into the middle of all the traffic and created an ice wall. Cars, having no time to stop, smashed into it and flew over, hitting other cars as well. Freeze Boy laughed maniacally.

He stopped, however, as arrows flew into him and his wall. And they were beeping. They exploded, demolishing the wall but unfortunately did no damage to Freeze Boy. He looked to the top of the bridge to find Green Arrow and Speedy, already loading up more arrows.

"Finally." Freeze Boy said. "I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here!" His arms grew spikes and he shot them toward the two archers.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked Green Arrow as they shot another exploding arrow towards the spikes. But there were too many of them and they jumped from the top to one of the metal rods connecting to the ground.

"I'm telling you now," He continued. "This little distraction better not interfere." He said as they dodged more ice spikes and shot more arrows.

Freeze Boy put up an ice wall in front of him but it was short lived as another arrow shot into it and it exploded. He shot more spikes toward Speedy. Speedy flipped over the spikes, grabbing another arrow. He quickly put it in his bow and shot toward Freeze Boy. It hit him square in the jaw and he flew backwards, getting knocked unconscious.

Green Arrow knelt beside him and chuckled. "Kid had a glass jaw." He said.

"Hilarious." Speedy said, unamused. "Can we go? Today's the day."

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<br>July 4  
>06:02 H.S.T<em>

Freeze Girl shot at Aquaman as he jumped down from the ice covered ship. She finally hit him and most of his body froze. He quickly broke it as Aqualad came up behind him.

"Don't tell me your not excited." Aquaman said as they both ran closer to Freeze Girl.

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused at the matter at hand." Aqualad said.

Freeze Girl continued to shoot at them and they both easily dodged it. Aqualad reached behind his back and grabbed his water-bearers. Freeze Girl shot at him again, this time freezing the water coming out of his water-bearers. Aqualad used this to his advantage and hit her with the ice, knocking her unconscious.

"Well?" Aquaman asked him.

Aqualad turned to him. "Yes I'm excited. Today's the day."

* * *

><p><em>Central City<br>July 4  
>11:03 C.S.T<em>

Flash and Kid Flash ran around Captain Cold in circles, disorientating him as he desperately tried to hit one of them with his ice gun.

"Stealing ice? Really?" Flash said. "Isn't that a bit cliche even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on!" Kid Flash said, exasperated. "I don't have time for this!" He lifted his goggles over his face and ran towards Captain Cold.

Captain Cold shot at him but it barely scraped against his shoulder and Kid Flash took his gun. Captain Cold started toward Kid Flash but Flash punched him, knocking him out.

"Calm down, Kid." Flash said.

"Oh, Pu-lease! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even! No, no way! Today's the day!" Kid Flash said.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C<br>July 4  
>14:00 E.S.T<em>

Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad stood outside the Hall of Justice.

"Today's the day." Batman told Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman added.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash said as he and Flash ran up behind everyone. "I knew we would be the last one's here!"

"Not quite." Batman said. "There's still someone missing."

At that moment Dark Angel melted out of the shadow of a nearby tree. She had short blonde hair that was styled in a kind of pixie cut. She was wearing a black zip-up vest and black shorts, both with dark purple stripes running down the sides. She was also wearing black, laced up boots that came up slightly past her knees and dark purple gloves that reached to her elbows. She was also wearing a black mask similar to the rest of the sidekicks.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" She said, running over to them. "Traffic was horrible!" She joked.

The group started walking towards the Hall.

"Note to self: no joking." Dark Angel said to herself.

Kid Flash zoomed over to her. "Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Kid Flash." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know, if you're still having some trouble getting the hang of crime fighting, I'd be happy to give you private lessons."

Dark Angel peeled his arm off of her. "Thanks for the offer but...I'm not interested." She turned and walked towards the rest of the group as they moved toward the Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I know it's not much but I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. Also, I'm just writing this by watching the episodes on YouTube and copying it down from there, so if there is any dialogue or something that I messed up then please feel free to tell me. Please review!**

Return to Top


	3. Independence Day: Stay Put

**Disclaimer: Is there a character called Dark Angel on the show? Then no.**

* * *

><p>The gang walked towards the Hall of Justice, surrounded by fans taking pictures and yelling excitedly from behind the red velvet ropes.<p>

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash! And Flash Jr!"

"I thought his name was Speedy?"

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that makes no sense..."

Green Arrow leaned towards Speedy. "Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" He asked.

"Born that way." Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

"Have all four sidekicks-and the newbie- ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks." Speedy growled. "Not after today."

"And I'm not a newbie. I do happen to have some experience you know." Dark Angel said defiantly.

"Sorry." Kid Flash apologized. "First time at the Hall...I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

"Maybe because it's not a word?" Dark Angel muttered under her breath.

As they got closer to the Hall they noticed giant gold statues of the original Justice League over the entrance.

"Oh...maybe that's why..." Robin said as the sliding metal doors opened to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Dark Angel." Martian Manhunter acknowledged them. "Welcome." He turned and started walking back inside, everyone else soon followed.

"You know have unlimited access to the gym, our-" Martian Manhunter continued as the doors closed behind them.

"And of course," He said as they walked into the next room, "the library."

The library was a huge room with book shelves lining the walls and two huge glass windows above them, showing more fans taking pictures of everyone.

Flash turned to them and opened his arms. "Make yourselves at home."

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin quickly jumped chairs while Speedy glared after them and Dark Angel examined some of the books.

"Quick de-brief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said to the other members of the Justice League. He turned back to the young superheroes. "We shouldn't be long."

He turned as a small scanner came out and scanned him. "Recognized, Batman, 0-2." It scanned Aquaman. "Aquaman, 0-6." It scanned Flash. "Flash, 0-4." It scanned Green Arrow. "Green Arrow, 0-8." It scanned Martian Manhunter. "Martian Manhunter, 0-7." It scanned Red Tornado. "Red Tornado, 1-6."

Metal doors that said "Justice League Members Only" slid open.

"That's it?" Speedy protested as they were about to enter the room. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass."

"It's a first step." Aquaman told him patiently. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the onlookers above. "Who cares which side of the glass we are on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow approached him. "You just need to be patient."

"What I _need _is respect." Speedy protested. He turned towards the other sidekicks sitting behind him. "They're treating us like kids, no, worse...like _sidekicks. _We deserve better than this."

They all looked at each other then back at him.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked them angrily. "You're playing there game? Why? Because you think they are playing fair? No! Today was supposed to be _the _day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure." Kid Flash spoke up. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the real HQ!" Speedy told them, shocking everyone around him. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists! And a pit-stop for catching zeta-beam teleporters to the real thing...an orbiting satellite...called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow turned around to see Batman cross his arms and glare at him. "I know, I know," He said. "But I thought maybe we can make an exception?"

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Or not." Green Arrow said.

"You are not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said to Speedy. "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He looked at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner...but not anymore." He took off his hat and threw it down at Green Arrow's feet.

Speedy walked back towards the entrance and glanced at the three sidekicks sitting in their chairs. "I guess they were right about you three. Your not ready." He said to them. "And _you,_" He looked over at Dark Angel. "I hoped that you'd come around, but I see your just as brainwashed as the rest of these _sidekicks._" He said it as if it were one of the worst things you could ever be. "I guess you do belong here." He finished acidly as he walked briskly out of the library.

Everyone looked after him sadly as one of the screens fired up behind them showing Superman.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Katmus. It's on fire." He told them.

"I've had my suspicions about Katmus." Batman replied. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" He was interrupted as another transmission came through.

"Zetaro to Justice League! The **(insert unknown word here) **is using the Amulet of **(another unknown word) **to block out the sun! Requesting full League response!"

Batman looked towards Superman. "Superman?"

"It's a small fire." Superman admitted. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Katmus can wait." Batman decided and pressed a button. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zetaro's coordinates. Batman out."

Batman turned to see the four young superheroes walking up to him. "Stay put." He told them.

"What?" Robin protested. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman explained.

"Your not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash asked.

"I meant your not trained to work as part of this team." Flash explained.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now..." Batman added. "Stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring 'you-know-who.'" Green Arrow said to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." He agreed.

The Justice League members walked through the metal doors and left the four kids alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been like a month! But I have a good reason! Yeah, I was...um...kidnapped...by...Starkid! It's true! I found it on YouTube and now I can't stop watching their plays and singing the songs! I also discovered this hilarious manga series called Ouran High School Host Club. And then I found the anime version of it on Netflix and had to watch that! So I have had a busy month...but I promise I will do better. So please review! XD**

**Another A/N: Sorry, these author notes have been REALLY long lately. But Dark Angel will be more involved as this story progresses but for now it's going to be more like the show. Again...REVIEW!**


	4. Independence Day: Project Cadmus

**Disclaimer: I'm WAY too young to be able to own anything belonging to DC Comics.**

* * *

><p>"When we're ready?" Kid Flash broke the silence. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks?"<p>

"My mentor, my king," Aqualad spoke up. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret HQ..._in space_!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"Did you hear what Green Arrow said earlier? 'I thought maybe we could make an exception?' Does that mean that none of us were even going to become members of the Justice League?" Dark Angel asked.

"I've got a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They were all quiet at that.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Aqualad. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know..." Robin smiled. "But I can find out."

Robin went over to the computer monitor and started typing. The other three followed him, curious.

"Access denied." The computer told them.

Robin just smiled wider. "Ha, wanna bet?" He started typing in multiple codes.

"That is so cool." Dark Angel breathed.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin told him simply.

"Access granted." The computer told them.

A file opened up on the screen.

Robin read quickly over it. "Alright, Project Cadmus. It's a genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is." He turned to the people behind them. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey! They're all about justice." Robin joked.

Aqualad sighed. "But they said to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin protested.

"What," Kid Flash interrupted. "Are going to Cadmus? Because if your going, I'm going!"

"I'm definitely going." Dark Angel stepped up. "No way I'm staying here while you boys have all the fun."

They turned to Aqualad.

"Just like that?" Aqualad said. "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin told him.

Aqualad smiled.

* * *

><p>Cadmus was on fire. Firefighters were quickly trying to put out the fire while trying to save the workers from inside.<p>

Two workers stood by a window as they yelled down at the firefighters.

"Help!"

"Get us out!"

"Stay put!" One of the firefighters said into their megaphone. "We will get you out!"

The building exploded behind them and the force caused the workers to fall from the window.

Suddenly, Kid Flash came running at top speed up the side of the building and caught the workers before they could fall. He swiftly carried them up the roof and set them down but quickly started to lose traction and slide down and caught himself on the window below.

"It's what's-his-name!" One of the firefighters shouted. "Uh...Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Why is that so hard?"

Robin and Aqualad ran up on the scene as Dark Angel melted out of the shadows.

"So smooth." Robin said.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad said. "We need a plan. Robin-" He turned to see Robin running ahead. He shot a grappling hook at the ladder and swung over to the window, helping Kid Flash up.

Dark Angel sighed. "You take the bald one, I'll take the one in the glasses." She melted back into the shadows.

Dark Angel emerged on top of the Cadmus building and motioned to the worker in the glasses. "Take my hand."

The worker looked back to see his comrade hopping onto Aqualad's water transport.

"C'mon I won't bite." Dark Angel smiled and he took her hand. "Now don't let go of me." She stepped into the shadows, this time taking the man with her.

As soon as they stepped out the man quickly ran over to a nearby trash can and threw up.

"Sorry!" She told him. "It's kind of overwhelming if your not used to it."

The man ran off to find his car.

"Your welcome." She muttered before moving back into the shadows. This time she came out into a dimly lit room. Robin sat at the computer and Kid Flash stood nearby.

"I appreciate the help." Aqualad said sarcastically as he walked in.

"You handled it." Robin said, his eyes still on the computer. "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

Aqualad walked out of the room and Dark Angel moved next to Robin. "Well have you found anything?"

"Nothing yet but-" Robin was interrupted at the sound of an elevator closing.

They all quickly looked at each other and ran out of the room. Aqualad was staring at the, now closed, elevator.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad started.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said.

"This is wrong." Robin said pulling up a hologram computer screen from his wrist watch. "Thought so. This is a high-speed elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad walked towards the elevator. He pushed the doors open to reveal a long and dark elevator shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said, looking over Aqualad's shoulder.

"Okay that's a _really_ long way down." Dark Angel said, peeking around everyone's heads.

"What's the matter?" Kid Flash asked. "Afraid of heights?"

"No." She answered quickly.

Robin shot a grappling hook into the ceiling of the shaft and started to slide down.

The three left alone looked at each other and Aqualad grabbed the rope and slid down after him.

"Ladies first." Kid Flash gestured to the rope and Dark Angel glared at him, her eyes slowly turning black. A small black platform emerged on the side of the shaft and Dark Angel stepped on it, the platform slowly lowering itself down.

"Cheater." Kid Flash murmured before grabbing the rope and following after his teammates.

* * *

><p>Robin's decent stopped as his rope ended. "I'm at the end of my rope." He said, slightly surprised at how deep it was. He quickly swung over to the side of the shaft and stood on one of the beams. He was soon joined by Aqualad, Dark Angel, and Kid Flash.<p>

Robin pulled up the hologram computer and worked on the defenses for the building. "Bypassing security..." He said as his face, going from red to green, popped up five times. "There." He said once the fifth one turned green. "Go!"

Aqualad pulled apart the doors and they entered a long hallway.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like this chapter? I'll be honest I don't really like it...please review!**


	5. Independence Day: Project Kr

**Disclaimer: I am now the proud owner of a couple pairs of earrings that I bought with babysitting money. But I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The hallway seemed almost endless. It was dark, with barely any lights, and curved out doors were on every side. It didn't look like it belonged in the building from upstairs.<p>

Kid Flash immediately ran up ahead.

"Wait!" Aqualad called.

Kid Flash suddenly lost his footing and fell right into the path of some kind of wooly mammoth-like creatures. He rolled out of the way just as one stepped where he had been previously laying.

Robin, Aqualad, and Dark Angel finally caught up to him and stared as they saw the giant creatures walk down the opposite hallway. A white troll-like creature with red eyes and red horns looked at the four teens, his horns glowing.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Robin opened one of the doors to reveal a huge room. It was filled from floor to ceiling with pods holding blue insect-like creatures.<p>

"Okay I'm officially whelmed." Robin said.

"Remind me to get you a dictionary if we get out of this alive." Dark Angel told him.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the rest of the world." Kid Flash said, walking into the room. "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It generates it's own power with these...things."

"They look kind of like giant mosquitos." Dark Angel said, tapping the glass on one of the pods.

"Whatever they are, it must be what they're bred for." Kid Flash added.

"Of course." Aqualad realized. "Even the name is a clue: Cadmus created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too." Robin said as he walked over to a nearby computer. "Let's find out why." He plugged his wristwatch into the computer and started hacking.

"They call them Genomorphs." He said as he scrolled through the files. "Woah, look at the stats on these things! Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!"

"They're generating an army...but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"There's something else." Robin continued to scroll through. "Project Kr...but the files' totally crypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!"

Gray creatures that resembled spider monkeys ran into the room, followed by a man wearing a gold helmet and mask.

"Wait," The man said. "Robin? Aqualad? Dark Angel? Kid Flash?"

Robin smirked. "At least he got your name right."

"I know you." Aquald said. "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Dark Angel asked.

"I think that's my question, kids, I'm chief of security. You're trespassing." Guardian replied. "But we can call the Justice League, figure this out.

"You think the League's gonna approve on you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked, confused. The Genomorph on his shoulder turned to him, his horns glowing red. "What are you...what have I..." He held his hand to his head. "Ugh...my head..." He suddenly looked up angrily and turned to the other creatures around him. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

The creatures sprang into action and Robin hastily exploded a smoke bomb. He shot a grappling hook up to a beam and easily escaped. The others weren't so lucky. One went after Kid Flash, who he managed to dodge and through in a kick or two. Dark Angel shot black spikes at the one she was fighting off. Aqualad threw two off of him and was thrown to the wall by Guardian.

Guardian went after Aqualad and the two dodged most of each others punches. Aqualad finally grabbed hold of Guardian and electrocuted him.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Dark Angel ran out of the room as an alarm blared. They found Robin down the hall breaking into an elevator. The creatures were right behind them.

Dark Angel manifested a black shield between them. "This should hold them off for a little while but you still might want to hurry up." She told Robin.

Kid Flash ran up to him. "Way to be a team player, _Rob." _He asked, talking about how he had left them behind.

"Weren't you right behind me?" He asked innocently as the doors opened. They all ran into the elevator, lastly followed by Dark Angel who's shield went down right as the elevator doors closed.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked, looking at the numbers.

"What?" Dark Angel looked at Robin.

"Dude," Kid Flash said. "Out is up."

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down. On sub-level 52." Robin protested.

"We're gonna die." Dark Angel moaned as she leaned against the wall.

"This is out of control." Aqualad said. "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

It was quiet as the elevator _ding_ed. The doors opened to a room that looked like it belonged in an _Alien_ movie. Robin was the first to run out.

"We are already here." He said to Aqualad. He ran after Robin.

Dark Angel and Aqualad looked at each other before following the other two.

The four of them stopped, looking between two almost identical hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin said.

"Maybe we should do eeny meeny miney mo." Dark Angel said.

"Halt!"

Coming out of bizarre looking hallway one was a blue humaniod creature with yellow horns. They glowed red as he raised his hand and a piece of equipment floated up. The equipment shot towards the teens. They quickly ran to bizarre looking hallway two.

The elevator doors opened and Guardian and his creatures ran out.

"They are headed for Project Kr!" The blue man said.

* * *

><p>A woman in a lab coat walked out of a sliding metal door. Kid Flash ran around the corner. He saw the woman and tried to stop, but instead slid and knocked the woman over. He looked behind him at the closing door that said Project Kr. He quickly grabbed a black tube stacked near the door and lodged it in the opening.<p>

"Hurry!" He called back to his three teammates, going inside.

Robin, Aqualad, and Dark Angel quickly followed him in. Aqualad looked back at the people chasing them. Dark Angel shot a black spike at the tube holding the door opened and the door slid shut.

Robin was already at the computer. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad countered.

"Uh...guys?" Kid Flash said, standing by another computer. "I think you'll want to see this."

He pressed a button and a light came on in the pod in front of them. They all gasped.

"Wow." Robin said.

Inside was a teenage Superman.

"Oh my God." Dark Angel agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cilffhanger! Anywho...sorry for not updating...again...I'm such a bad person. *sniffs* But I did have band camp for the past couple of weeks. And yes I did say band camp...no it is not like band camp on American Pie or Secret Life of the American Teenager. But school doesn't start for another two weeks so I should be able to get some more writing in. Hopefully. Please review! **


	6. Fireworks: Clones

**Disclaimer: Yeah...no.**

* * *

><p>Kid Flash walked up to the pod holding the clone. "Big K little r," He read on the sign. "The atomic symbol for Krypton."<p>

"A clone?" Dark Angel asked.

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Robin, hack."

"What?" He looked away from the pod. "Oh right, right." He plugged his watch into the computer and easily bypassed the system.

"Weapon designation 'Superboy,'" Robin read. "A clone force grown in...16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said.

"And he won't be happy when he finds out." Dark Angel added, glancing at the pod holding Superboy.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued reading.

"And these...creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the small creatures sitting above Superboy.

"Genomorph G-gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." Robin said.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash said. "They're making a slave out of...well...Superman's...son."

"Okay...I think _now _we should contact the League." Dark Angel said and they all tried to send them a message.

"No signal." Robin said, looking at his watch.

"We're in too deep." Kid Flash said. "Literally."

Silence filled the group. All wondering what they were going to do now.

Dark Angel looked at Superboy. "We should let him out." She said, breaking the silence.

Kid Flash nodded. "Dark Angel's right...this is wrong."

"We can't just leave him like this." Robin added.

Aqualad thought for a moment. "Set him free. Do it." He said, turning to Robin.

Robin quickly typed into the computer and the pod doors opened. No one noticed the horns and eyes glowing on the Genomorphs sitting above Superboy's head. Superboy clenched his fists and opened his eyes to look at the four teenagers.

Dark Angel smiled softly and walked toward Superboy. "Hi I'm-" She was cut off as Superboy flew towards her and pinned her down on the ground.

The three boys ran towards them as Superboy started punching her. They grabbed his arms and tried to hold him back.

"Woah, hang on Supey." Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side!" Robin said, trying to get through to him.

Superboy punched Kid Flash and sent him flying through a glass tube, knocking him out.

"I don't want to do this..." Robin shot gas into Superboy's face.

Dark Angel used this time to shoot a shadow at him, throwing him off of her. Superboy stood up, coughing, but otherwise unhurt. Robin shot a tazer at him, but he just grabbed ahold of the wires and tugged, knocking Robin off of his feet and sending him towards him. When Robin landed in front of Superboy, he just put a foot on him to hold him down.

Aqualad helped Dark Angel to her feet. "You okay?" He asked her. She had some blood trickling out of her mouth but other than that she seemed fine.

"I'm good." She told him.

Aqualad grabbed his water-bearers, shaping the water into a hammer. "Enough!" He shouted as he slammed the hammer into Superboy. Aqualad started to help Robin up but Robin just slumped right back down. Superboy just calmly started walking back towards Aqualad.

"Why are you doing this?" Dark Angel spoke up. "We never did anything to you!"

"We're trying to help you." Aqualad added.

Superboy just looked at them and then launched himself towards Aqualad, who easily dodged the punch. Aqualad dived into Superboy, knocking him into the wall. Superboy kicked him off. He was soon launched into the wall again, this time held there by a black substance. Dark Angel walked up to him, holding her hand up and her eyes completely black.

"How about you just calm down and we can have a nice little chat?" Dark Angel asked with false sweetness.

Superboy grunted and broke free of the shadows holding him. He threw a punch at Dark Angel, who ducked, and Aqualad came up kicked him in the side. Superboy punched Aqualad and grabbed Dark Angel by the arm, throwing her into the wall and knocking her out. Aqualad grabbed Superboy in a headlock and electrocuted him. Superboy growled and jumped straight up into the ceiling, trying to knock Aqualad off of him. He held on until Superboy jumped up a second time, this time successfully knocking Aqualad out.

Superboy walked toward the door on the far end and threw it open, showing two scientists, the Guardian, and the blue creature who had attacked the teenagers before. The head scientist walked forward and looked into the room and saw all four heroes out cold.

* * *

><p>The four heroes were locked in pods, Superboy standing guard over them.<p>

_Time has run short. _A voice whispered in their heads. _You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!_

The four of them woke up with a gasp. Superboy glaring at them.

"What?" Kid Flash asked him. "What do you want?"

Superboy only glared at him.

"Stop staring, your creeping me out!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Uh...KF?" Robin said. "How about _not_ tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"And no yelling!" Dark Angel added. "My head hurts enough."

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash joined in. "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-?"

Aqualad interrupted him. "Kid, please. Be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Robin pulled out a small picklock.

"What..what if I..." Superboy cleared his throat. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash shouted.

Superboy looked sharply at Kid Flash. "Yes..._he _can."

"KF you _really_ need to learn to think before you speak." Dark Angel told him.

"What?" Kid Flash asked. "It's not like I said it."

Aqualad changed the subject. "The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically."

"They taught me much." Superboy explained. "I can read, write, and I know the names of things."

"But have you ever actually seen them?" Robin asked. "Have you ever actually seen the...sky? The sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind..." Superboy said. "But...no. I've never actually seen them."

"Do you know what you are...who you are?" Aqualad asked him.

Superboy straightened slightly. "I am the Superboy. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he parish...to destroy him if he turns from the Light."

"To be like Superman..." Aqualad said. "Is...a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit...beyond your pod...beyond Cadmus."

"I live _because_ of Cadmus!" Superboy protested. "It is my home!"

"Some home." Dark Angel said. "They grew you in a test tube, stored you in a pod, made you grow at such an accelerated rate you missed out on having a childhood, have never let you outside to see everything for yourself..." She snorted. "Yeah, who would want to leave a place like this?" She asked sarcastically.

"What Dark Angel is _trying_ to say is we can show you the sun." Robin said.

"Uh..." Kid Flash interrupted. "I'm pretty sure it's after midnight...but we can show you the moon!"

"We can show you...introduce you to Superman." Aqualad added.

Superboy's eyes widened.

"No. They can't." The head scientist said as he, another scientist, and the Guardian entered the room. "They'll be...otherwise occupied." He turned to the scientist beside him. "Activate the cloning process." She nodded on went over to the machines.

"Pass!" Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

The head scientist ignored him. "And get the clone back in it's pod!" He told Guardian. Guardian went to grab Superboy.

"Hey how come he can call Supey an 'it?'" Kid Flash protested.

"Please tell me your not serious." Dark Angel told him.

Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded with him.

Superboy shook Guardian's hand off.

"Don't start thinking now!" The head scientist sent a Genomorph onto Superboy's shoulder, taking over his thoughts. "See," The head scientist continued. "Your not a real boy, your a weapon. And you belong to _me_...well...to Cadmus...same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned and walked out of the room without a word.

The head scientist turned toward the woman scientist who was busy at work on the machines. He nodded at her and she pressed a button, allowing four needles to enter each of the pods, and entering the teenager's chest. They all groaned in pain as it electrocuted them and extracted part of their DNA, going into glass spheres underneath them.

"Where's double x?" The head scientist asked as the blue creature stepped out from the shadows. "Oh! Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. And when your sure the clones are viable..._delete_ the source."

* * *

><p>Superboy walked down the hallway, heading back for his pod.<p>

_Superboy, _He heard Aqualad whisper. _You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself: What would Superman do?_

Superboy stopped walking.

* * *

><p>Superboy ripped up the machine, stopping the cloning process. The four heroes sighed in relief.<p>

"I told you to get back to your p-" The head scientist was cut off as he and the other scientists were thrown aside, knocking them out.

"_Don't_ give me orders." Superboy growled.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy looked at Kid Flash for a moment. "Well I don't seem to have heat vision to I guess helping is my only option."

"I really hope that was a joke..." Dark Angel said as Robin released himself from his pod and jumped down.

"Ah...finally..." He said, rubbing his hands. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked. "That's what your worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin reached over and pressed a button on the controls. Opening everyone else's pods.

"You get Aqualad and Dark Angel." Robin told Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled but he broke off Aqualad's cuffs as Robin worked on Kid Flash's.

Aqualad rubbed his hands. "Thank you."

Superboy nodded and turned to Dark Angel who was already jumping out of her pod.

"I got it." She told Superboy, her eyes slowly fading back to their original grey. "Let's go."

The five teenagers quickly started to run out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here!" The head scientist said as he started to get back up. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin turned and looked back at him. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He shot four bombs toward the spheres holding their DNA.

"Seriously, what is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as the spheres exploded.

The head scientist watched as every piece of machinery in the room collapsed in the explosion. A G-gnome hopped onto his shoulder.

"Contact every Genomorph in Cadmus." He told it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Extra long chapter! Hope you guys like it and please review!**


	7. Fireworks: Freedom

The five teenagers ran through the halls of Cadmus.

"We're still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad said. "But if we can make the elevator-"

He was cut off as huge Genomorphs blocked their path. They looked back the way they had come to find Genomorphs blocking that way, too. With more on their way.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Dark Angel ran under the feet of the big ones as Superman started fighting them. The walls shaked as each one was slammed into the walls.

"Superboy!" Aqualad yelled back at him. "Our goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You wanna escape?" Superboy screamed back. He grabbed the leg of one of the fallen Genomorphs and through it into two others, creating a pathway.

Aqualad pushed the doors to the elevator shaft open. Kid Flash and Robin quickly jumped into the shaft. The Genomorphs raced down the hallway towards them. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and reached out his hand toward Dark Angel. She immediately caught on.

"Oh no...I don't do flying at all. I-" She was cut off as Superboy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shaft.

They went up about five feet before Superboy lost his momentum.

"I'm...falling." He said, surprised, as the three of them started falling down the shaft.

Dark Angel's scream caught in her throat as Aqualad grabbed ahold of one of the side railings. He was holding onto Superboy who was holding Dark Angel by one arm.

Superboy looked down. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know." Kid Flash said. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

Kid Flash and Robin helped the three of them stand on the railing.

"Thank you." Superboy told them softly.

The sound of an elevator coming down the shaft broke them all out of their silence.

"This will have to be our stop." Robin said.

Aqualad threw open the doors and the five of them made it out just as the elevator whizzed past them. Genomorphs started to come down the hallway in front of them and they all turned and dashed down the hallway to their left, Superboy and Kid Flash in the front.

_Go left, brother._ A voice whispered in Superboy's head.

"Go left!" Superboy shouted as the hallway drew close. "Left!" They all followed his directions.

_Turn right._ The voice whispered again.

"Right!" Superboy shouted. They all turned right to find a dead end.

"Oh great directions, Supey." Kid Flash groaned. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

Superboy looked down, ashamed. "No I-I don't understand."

"Hey cut him some slack." Dark Angel butted in. "If it wasn't for him we would still be in those pods."

"And besides," Robin said as he came up to them. "This is perfect."

* * *

><p>The five teens were climbing through the air ducts.<p>

"At this rate we'll never get out!" Kid Flash complained.

"Ugh," Dark Angel groaned. "Complain, complain, complain. Is your power super speed or super annoyance?"

Robin laughed. "She's gotcha there."

"Shhh." Superboy hissed. "Listen."

Not far behind them they could hear the sounds of Genomorphs scurrying after them.

* * *

><p>The head scientist, Guardian, and XX ran down the hall. The head scientist was looking at a small computer screen in front of him.<p>

"Someone, Robin I wager, hacked our systems deactivating our internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors. The Genomorphs are closing in!" The head scientist said.

The three stepped into a nearby bathroom.

"They're coming out in here." The head scientist continued. "We have them cornered!"

He looked up expectantly at the air vent above them. Genomorphs fell out.

"He hacked the motion sensors!"

* * *

><p>Robin looked up from his holographic computer. "I hacked the motion sensors."<p>

"Sweet." Kid Flash said.

"Still, plenty of room between us and out." Robin said.

"And I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash put on his goggles and raced up the stairs. He got up three flights of stairs before Genomorphs crowded his path. He just leaned forward and stormed into them, knocking them all out of his way. Aqualad, Robin, Dark Angel, and Superboy ran behind him, trying to keep up.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted.

Superboy turned behind them. Just as the Genomorphs started up the stairs Superboy slammed his foot down and the stairs collapsed, taking the Genomorphs with them.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was the first out. As he came out of the stairway the alarms sounded and a metal door slid shut in front of him.<p>

"Oh crap..." He ran head first into it.

The other four decided to take this time to run out of the stairway.

Dark Angel snorted. "Nice driving."

"They cut us off." Aqualad said.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said with heavy sarcasm. "My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Robin worked on his computer.

"I can't hack it fast enough." He said.

Dark Angel looked behind them and saw Genomorphs approaching. "Uh...guys? We got company."

Robin quickly kicked in a door. "This way." He said as they all followed him. They exited into another hallway where they were surrounded by Genomorphs with Guardian in the front.

Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and the water formed into two swords. Dark Angel's eyes turned black and the nearby shadows started to twitch. They all prepared for a battle.

The Genomorphs horns all glowed red and the five heroes fell down unconscious.

XX walked forward.

_Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind. _XX said telepathically.

Superboy woke up and looked at XX. _It was you. _He thought.

_Yes. _XX replied. _It was I who started the fire and led your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger..._

_And guided me. _Superboy finished. _Why?_

_Because you are our hope._ XX said simply. The_ Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. _

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumped off and Guardian shook his head. "What's going on?" He asked, dazed.

Aqualad awoke and watched as Superboy stood up.

_What is your choice, brother? _XX asked him.

"I...choose...freedom." Superboy said.

"...feels like fog...lifting." Guardian continued.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Dark Angel all stood up. Aqualad turned to Guardian.

"Guardian?" He asked.

Guardian looked at them fiercely. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorph crowd parted to reveal the head scientist. He held up a vial containing a light blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He threw back his head and downed the liquid in one gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter and I will be done with this episode! Finally! Oh...by the way...I'm alive! Heh...heh...yeah. Really sorry. Busy year. I hate school. But then again, who does? So...review? **


	8. Fireworks: Young Justice

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put in one last chapter. So I don't own Young Justice or anything related to DC Comics. **

* * *

><p><em>"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He threw back his head and downed the liquid in one gulp.<em>

Desmond fell to the floor in pain. Everyone just stared dumbly, unsure as to what was going on. Desmond's muscles bulged and his lab coat ripped. He raised his head and roared as even his skin started to peel off. Finally, he stood up. His new skin was a dark gray, with bits and pieces of his old skin still hanging off of him. His eyes were all blood red as he glared down at the five heroes.

Guardian moved first. "Everyone back!" He yelled as he charged the monster. It threw him into the wall easily.

Superboy lunged at Desmond, but, in his new mutated form, he was just as strong as Superboy. Superboy would throw a punch, and Desmond would punch him right back. He hardly even flinched.

Superboy was thrown across the room. He immediately stood right back up and jumped, planning on aiming a blow at his head, but Desmond was faster. He leapt up to meet Superboy, and plunged both of them through the roof.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he shot a grappling hook up to the hole in the ceiling.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he and Robin soared through the hole.

Aqualad looked up at them. "I doubt he's planning anything anymore."

Dark Angel melted into the shadows around her, and Aqualad jumped up and landed easily on the new floor.

Superboy and Desmond were still locked in battle. Either not noticing or not caring that the others had now joined them. Desmond hooked his enlarged arm under Superboy's legs and threw him into his friends, knocking them all to the floor.

They all stood up in a line. The five heroes looked about ready for anything. Desmond growled at them, and then he moved towards them.

Kid Flash ran and slid underneath Desmond's legs. Just as Desmond looked up, Aqualad and Superboy nailed him right in the jaw. Desmond started back, and tripped over Kid Flash who was still behind his legs.

"Learned that one in Kindergarden." He said proudly.

Robin leaped over Kid Flash's head and threw batarangs at Desmond. He blocked them and moved to stand up.

A black hand wrapped around Desmond's body and threw him into the wall. He roared as he stood up and found Superboy in front of him. Desmond leaped at him and shoved him into one of the nearby pillars. He raised his arm back to throw a punch when water wrapped around his arm. Desmond looked back and Aqualad used this opportunity to kick him in his face. Aqualad jumped into the air and morphed the water into a morning star. As Aqualad aimed for Desmond's head, Desmond grabbed Aqualad's arm and pulled him into the ground.

Desmond threw Superboy into the wall, knocking him out.

Dark Angel swung in on a shadow, very Tarzan-like, and rammed both of her legs into Desmond's face. He grabbed onto the shadow and used it to ram Dark Angel into a nearby pillar. Kid Flash raced around toward Desmond, who easily grabbed him and swung him into Aqualad, who was just getting up. Desmond went after Aqualad, slamming into the pillar he was resting on and causing pieces of the roof to start falling.

Robin saw this. "Of course." He pulled up a holographic diagram of the room they were in. "KF! Angel! Get over here!"

Kid Flash quickly raced over. Dark Angel raised her eyebrows at the nickname but quickly went over to Robin as well.

Robin showed both of them the holographic diagram and showed them what they needed to do. "Got it?"

"Got it." They said in unison.

"Go!"

Desmond had picked up Superboy and was about to throw him into the ground when Kid Flash jumped up and punched Desmond. When he landed he looked at his hand to find that he had grabbed a chunk of Desmond's face.

"Got your nose." He said.

Desmond growled and pounded his way towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash threw the 'nose' to Dark Angel. "Go and get it you incredible gulch!"

"Superboy! Aqualad!" They both looked up to see Robin's diagram of the room.

Dark Angel easily caught the 'nose' and her face morphed into disgust. "Ew..." She looked up to see Desmond bounding after her. She dodged to her right as Desmond ran into the pillar behind her. "Kid Flash!" She yelled as she tossed it to him.

"This one, and that one!" Robin pointed out. Superboy and Aqualad set to work weakening them.

Desmond threw a punch toward Kid Flash who easily dodged it. "Sorry, try again." Kid Flash teased as he passed the gunk to Dark Angel.

Robin drew a large chalk X on the ground.

"Go long!" Dark Angel yelled as she dodged another punch from Desmond and set the gunk flying toward Kid Flash. Kid Flash caught it running and slid to a stop on the puddle of water Aqualad had made. Desmond started for him as Superboy came out of no where and punched him square in the jaw. Desmond fell flat into the puddle of water. Aqualad sent electricity through the water and shocked Desmond.

"Move!" Robin shouted. The bombs he had put in the pillars ignited and the roof collapsed on top of them.

The whole upper part of Cadmus had collapsed into nothing but rubble. All that was left was large pieces of stone and some smaller bits of debris. A hand shot through the mess and heaved a stone off of it. Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Dark Angel all stood up. Parts of their clothing was ripped and they had smaller cuts and bruises, but all in all they were perfectly fine. They looked at each other, all breathing heavily and smiling. They had done it.

"We did it." Aqualad said, amazed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other before both grimacing at the movement.

A few yards away from them lay Desmond, still a monster, and unconscious.

"See?" Kid Flash said to Superboy. He gestured up. "The moon."

Superboy stared at amazement. Suddenly, a figure appeared over the horizon flying straight toward them. As it came closer, they realized it was Superman.

"And Superman." Kid Flash continued. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superboy said nothing as Superman was followed by the rest of the Justice League, none looking too happy.

"So on a scale of 1-10...just how much trouble do you think we're in?" Dark Angel asked under her breath.

"A million." Robin said without missing a beat.

Superboy stood just looking at Superman. He looked down as Dark Angel hooked his arm with hers.

"C'mon," she said. "I'll introduce you."

They both walked forward to Superman as Superman looked suspiciously at them.

"Superman," Dark Angel said slightly hesitantly. "Meet Superboy."

Superboy pulled up his ripped shirt to show the S logo on the front. Superman's eyes widened before looking down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman spoke up behind them.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it.'" Kid Flash 'whispered.'

"I am Superman's clone." Superboy said angrily.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Start talking."

* * *

><p>The Green Lantern and several other Justice League members escorted Desmond away. Superman stood away from the group of young heroes talking with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman.<p>

Superboy watched them.

Martian Manhunter placed a reassuring hand on Superman's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and turned to glare at Superboy. Finally, Superman went over to talk to Superboy.

"We'll...we'll figure something out for you. The League - I mean...for now...I better go make sure that Blockbuster creature is squared away." Without another word Superman turned and flew away. Dark Angel let out a frustrated sigh.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said as he walked up with Flash and Aqualad. "All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear -"

"You should have called." The Flash interrupted.

Batman glared at him before continuing. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not _be doing this again."

"I'm sorry," Aqualad spoke up. "But we will."

"Aquald, stand down." Aquaman said firmly.

"Apologizes my King," Aqualad continued. "But no."

Aquaman raised an eyebrow.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad said. "The work you trained us to do. Together. On our own we forged something powerful. Important."

Flash spoke first. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall...the four of you -"

"The _five_ of us." Kid Flash interrupted. "And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke up. "It's simple: Get on board, or get out of the way."

The five heroes stood together, facing down their mentors.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"This cave was the original secret sanctum of the Justice League." Batman explained. "We are calling it in service again since you five are determined to stick together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the new team members. "You will do it on League terms."<p>

The five teens were now out of their costumes and into their civilian clothes. Secret identities and all. Except Robin, who still had on sunglasses.

Batman continued. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin countered.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious missions." Flash said, standing behind them. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool," Robin said, then stopped. "Wait...the _six _of us?"

Batman gestured behind him to Martian Manhunter walking in with a fairly pretty green skinned girl.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss. Martian." Batman explained.

"Hi." Miss Martian waved.

"I'm liking this job already." Kid Flash whispered to Robin.

"Oh thank God!" Dark Angel ran and threw her arms around Miss Martian. "I thought I was going to be the only girl stuck with these guys!"

Miss. Martian laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm Katie by the way." Dark Angel smiled and unhooked herself.

"And I'm Kid Flash." Kid Flash raced over to Miss Martian. "Oh and that's Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He said nonchalantly.

"Don't mind him." Dark Angel told her. "He'll hit on anything with a -"

"I do not!" Kid Flash interrupted.

Miss. Martian laughed. "I am honored to be included.

Robin looked back at Superboy. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy reluctantly came over.

Miss. Martian looked at Superboy's black t-shirt with the red Superman logo and her shirt turned black with a red X on the front. "I like your t-shirt." She told him shyly.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! First two episodes down...*looks at list of all episodes so far* oh boy...review please! It will motivate me! **


	9. Whelmed

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I got nothing.**

**A/N: So I want to add little one shot like things to this story so as to make it more interesting. Let me know if you guys like this and I'll try and write at least one between each episode. **

* * *

><p>It was quiet in Mount Justice. It had only been a couple of days since their team became a team...but they hadn't gotten any missions yet. Superboy was sitting on the couch flipping channels, Miss. Martian - or M'gann - was "trying" to figure out how to make Earth food, and Katie was sitting on the other side of the living room with her laptop sitting in her lap. So it was no wonder they all jumped when the phone rang.<p>

Katie reached over and grabbed the phone. "Batman?" She asked excitedly. Okay, it was a long shot that he would call on the phone...but she was desperate to get out of that mountain.

"Eh...close." The voice replied.

It took her a couple seconds to decipher the voice. "Robin?"

Superboy glanced over curiously while M'gann stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Are you near a computer?" Robin asked.

Katie glanced down at her laptop. "Um...yeah. Why?"

"I need you to look up something for me..."

_2 minutes later..._

"No." Katie whispered as she dropped the phone. She could still her Robin laughing on the other end. "No!" She cried as she stared at the computer, willing what was on th screen to vanish.

"What's wrong?" M'gann ran in, flour covering her green face.

"It can't be!" Katie wheeled the computer around to show M'gann, who looked at it cluelessly.

"What is it?" Superboy asked. Even he was interested now. He stood up and crossed the room to look at the computer screen. Katie just sat there with her head in her hands.

The screen was opened to an online dictionary. Near the middle of the page it said:

_Whelm. v.  
>1. <em>to submerge; engulf<br>_2. to overcome utterly; overwhelm; _whelmed by misfortune__

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. did I spell her name right? cuz I've seen it spelled as M'gann and Megan but I'm not sure which is right...please let me know!<strong>


	10. WTHH: Team Building

**Disclaimer: I'll trade you my brothers old Spiderman comics?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Star City<span>  
><span>July 17 23:16 PDT<span>_

Two men started unloading a truck in the dead of night. An arrow landed between them, sending smoke everywhere, and caused them to drop the crate they were carrying. One of the guns slid over to Brick, who was behind the whole operation. Brick picked up the gun and aimed it toward Speedy.

"You again!" Brick growled. "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally." He started firing at Speedy, who managed to dodge each shot.

Speedy quickly fired an arrow toward Brick, hitting the gun and causing it to backfire, ruining Brick's dress shirt and jacket in the process.

Brick looked down at the ruined shirt angrily. "Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" He turned to his team. "Scorch the Earth boys."

They raised their guns to fire at Speedy when a blurry figure darted out of nowhere and grabbed one of the men. Something hit the other two men's hands, making them drop their guns. A dark figure melted out of the shadows near one of the men and round house kicked him into one of the metal storage crates. Aqualad swung his water sword into the last one, where he hit a storage crate and was knocked out.

Brick picked up a crate and threw it toward Speedy, who dodged it and aimed an exploding arrow at Brick, which didn't cause any harm. Brick threw another one, this one was split in half when Aqualad cut it with his water sword.

Aqualad turned to Speedy. "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."

Robin appeared next. "You know, for covert missions."

Dark Angel melted out of the shadows. "And the tv's not bad...you just have to talk Superboy into watching something other than the 'no signal' channel."

Kid Flash jumped up. "And wait til you see Superboy and Miss. Martian...but I saw her first!"

Brick aimed another crate at them and the team sprang into action. Speedy shooting exploding arrows that had no affect on Brick.

Brick laughed. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send kids to do a man's job."

Speedy set up another arrow aimed for Brick.

Brick laughed and spread his arms out. "Go ahead." he said confidently.

Speedy shot the arrow straight into Brick's chest. Red foam spread from the arrow, trapping Brick inside.

Kid Flash raced to Speedy. "High-density polyurethane foam...nice." He said approvingly.

Speedy turned and started to leave.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin asked.

Speedy stopped and turned toward him. "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse with the other kids. Your 'Jr. Justice League' is a joke. Something to keep you busy...and in your place. I don't want to be a part of it."

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Dark Angel watched him go.

Dark Angel crossed her arms over her chest. "Could have just said no and left it at that."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<br>__July 18 11:16 EDT_

"Recognizing Robin P-0-1. Kid Flash P-0-3." The computer said as Robin and Kid Flash were transported into Mount Justice, both in their civilian clothes.

The went to join the rest of their team near a holographic computer.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked. He and Robin went over to the entrance and were quickly followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash cried as Red Tornado landed.<p>

"Greetings." He said. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad replied.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said.

"But it's been over a week and-" Robin started.

Red Tornado held up a hand. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No," Red Tornado said. "But I am told that team interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy with familiarizing yourself with the cave." With that he walked past the team and into Mount Justice.

"'Keep busy...'" Kid Flash growled.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said.

"Ooh," Miss. Martian said excitedly. "I'll find out."

"Oh, no, Megan, that was..." Dark Angel started but Megan had already started to try to read his mind. "Rhetorical."

Megan sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he was a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid Flash said. He lowered his voice as he leaned into Megan. "So...you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Dark Angel hit him over the head.

"We all know what your thinking right now." Robin said.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said mockingly.

"Well, Superboy, Dark Angel, and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss. Martian said, and glanced at Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He told them.

"We won't." Kid Flash said. He leaned toward Miss. Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private." Robin hissed.

"And I'm still one of the tour guides smart one." Dark Angel rolled her eyes.

"Team building." Aqualad said. "We'll all go."

"So this is the front door..." Miss. Martian started as they walked into the mountain.

* * *

><p>"...And this is the back door." Dark Angel said as they walked out.<p>

"The cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss. Martian explained.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash jumped in.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The caves secret location was...compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah...that makes since."

"If the villains know about the cave we must be on constant alert!" Miss. Martian said.

Robin grabbed her hand. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

Kid Flash took Robin's hand from Miss. Martian's. "What he means to say is...we're hiding in plain sight."

"Oh..." Miss. Martian said. "That's much clearer."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Dark Angel asked under her breath.

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

Miss. Martian gasped. "My cookies!" She quickly flew to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Miss. Martian used telekinesis to open the oven and pull out the tray of blackened cookies.<p>

"Oh, man!" Dark Angel said as she looked at the tray. "I was really looking forward to them."

Miss. Martian sighed. "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe in episode 17 of...uh...nevermind."

"I bet they would have tasted great." Robin looked over at Kid Flash who was eating the cookies. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Everyone looked over as Kid Flash stuffed another one into his mouth. He looked around at everyone. "I have a serious metabolism." Kid Flash said around a mouthful of burned cookies.

"I'll...make more?" Miss. Martian offered.

"It's sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss. Martian said.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually...my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur said.

Dark Angel hopped up onto the counter. "I'm Katie. It's short for Katerina. If any of you use that name I will personally shadow walk you into the Atlantic Ocean." She glanced over at Kaldur. "Kaldur, you'll go in the Grand Canyon."

"Duly noted." Kaldur said, smiling slightly.

"Okay...Katerina." Robin said, smirking.

Katie glared at him. "Watch it, Bird Boy. I'm still mad at you for the whelmed thing."

Aqualad and Kid Flash looked slightly confused.

"Long story." Miss. Martian explained.

"Well, I'm Wally." Kid Flash said as he leaned over the counter towards Miss. Martian. "See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there." He gestured to Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder here from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss. Martian said. "I'm M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy started to leave the kitchen.

_Don't worry, Superboy, _Megan telepathically sent Superboy. _We'll find you an Earth name, too._

Superboy grabbed his head. "Get out of my head!"

_What's wrong? _Megan sent to everyone as they grabbed their heads. _I don't understand. __Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._

"M'gann stop." Kaldur said. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," Wally added. "Cadmus' little physic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled as he left the room.

Katie followed after him. The kitchen was quiet for a moment.

"Hello Megan!" Megan said suddenly and hit her head. "I know what we can do!"

She flew out of the room. Robin shrugged and they all followed her.

Katie and Superboy were sitting on the couch in the living room. Katie whispered something to Superboy and he shrugged. Megan poked her head into the living room as Katie stood up. She shot a look over at Superboy that said 'apologize' and left to follow the rest of the team.

"Superboy," Megan said. "Please?"

"Don't talk to me." Superboy said harshly. Finally he looked back at Megan and stood up. Megan smiled as they walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The door to the elevator opened to reveal the entire team and Megan stepped out first.<p>

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." She said proudly as they all stepped out.

In the center of the platform was a small oval shaped ship.

"It's cute." Wally said. "Not aerodynamic...but cute."

"It's at rest silly." Megan said. "I'll wake it."

She raised her hand as the ship morphed into a much larger aerodynamic ship. She turned it around and lowered the door. Megan started walking onto the ship when she noticed no one else was moving.

"Well...are you coming?" She asked the team.

They moved out of their shocked positions and followed her onto the ship.

The inside of the ship was a deep purple and looked empty. Six chairs morphed out of the ground with one chair sitting in the middle.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said.

They all moved to the chairs. When they sat they sat down the seat belts automatically buckled themselves.

"Woah!" Robin said as the seatbelt came across him.

"Cool." Kid Flash stated as he sat down.

Megan sat in the middle chair. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The metal doors in front of the ship slid open. The flying controls for the ship morphed up beside Megan. As soon as the doors were fully opened the ship flew out, flipping in the air before finally settling into an easy glide.

"This is incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

Wally sighed. "She sure is..." Megan looked over at him. "I mean the ship! Cuz like all ship's she's a...she." He shrank down in his seat.

"Fast with the speed...not so much with the mouth." Robin joked.

Katie laughed from her seat in front of him.

"Dude!" Wally complained.

In the front of the ship, Aqualad was talking to Superboy.

"I may not be a physic, but I can guess what your thinking." Kaldur said. "You overreacted and don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy went back to looking out the window.

Megan was watching Superboy.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered to her.

"I don't think he likes me much." Megan whispered back.

"Don't take it personal." Katie whispered. "Kryptonians have a knack for being really, really hard headed."

"You guys remember that he has _super_ hearing, right?" Wally said and all four of them looked to Superboy, who was looking straight out the window.

"Hey," Robin said, changing the subject. "How about you show us a little Martian shapeshifting?"

They all looked to Megan as she stood up. Within no time her entire body and clothes had morphed into a girl-version of Robin. She turned around and morphed into a girl-version of Kid Flash.

Wally stared. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

Robin clapped. "Impressive. But, you know your not exactly going to fool anyone with _those._"

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She turned around and morphed into a perfect replica of Dark Angel.

"That is so cool." Katie said.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked as Megan sat back down, back to her original self.

"They're organic," She explained. "Like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy murmured.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked Megan.

"Density shifting?" She asked. "No. It's very advanced."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin laughed. "When he tries it," he gestured to Wally. "Bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally complained.

"Here's something I can do." Megan said. The ship turned invisible. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss. Martian." Red Tornado's voice came in. "An alert has just been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covert. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received." Megan responded. "Adjusting course."

Robin sighed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy. Maybe we should find out what caused the alert." Megan said.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said as he looked out the window and into a tornado.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I think I got a system down for writing the episodes now. Thank you to all the reviews and favorites on the last few chapters! Please keep them coming! Also, one person wrote in a review about a possible pairing of Superboy and Dark Angel...however, I love Megan/Conner (I think it's adorable) so Superboy and Dark Angel will have more of a sibling type bond. BUT now the idea of a pairing keeps poking at the back of my head. So what do you guys think? Should I add my own little pairing in here? Please review and let me know!**

**P.S Please know that I like the Wally/Artemis pairing, too. I realize that that is not much to work with but blame the writers for not having a lot of characters.**

**P.S.S Sorry for the long author's note. I'll try to keep it shorter next chapter. XD**


	11. WTHH: Mister Twister

**Disclaimer: The answer is still the same as it was and probably ever will be.**

* * *

><p>The bio ship was quickly caught up in the tornado. The team cried out as they were thrown around in their seats. Megan grabbed the controls and swerved the ship out of the tornado and landed it quickly in the parking lot. The team quickly jumped out of the bio ship. Screams sounded through out the power plant as the tornado surged through it.<p>

"Robin, are tornado's common in New England?" Aqualad turned to find Robin missing. "Robin?"

Robin's laugh sounded through the air.

"Ugh," Dark Angel groaned. "Not again!"

Megan looked around. "He was just here."

* * *

><p>Robin was thrown into the wall. The rest of Young Justice ran into the power plant and came face to face with a red robot with wind generators on both arms.<p>

"Who's your friend?" Superboy asked Robin.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough." Robin warned.

"My apologies," the robot replied. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

With that Mister Twister sent to tornados toward the team. Superboy tried running through them but was caught up in it and thrown into a nearby wall.

Robin stood up and Wally put on his goggles. The teenagers nodded at each other.

Kid Flash attacked first, running and aiming a kick at the robot. Mister Twister easily created a tornado and threw him out of the plant.

M'gann and Aqualad attacked next, but they were also caught in one of the robot's tornados.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Mister Twister said. "I was not, however, expecting children."

Robin gritted his teeth. "We're not children!" He threw two exploding red batarangs toward Mister Twister. The first one was disrupted by the robot's wind generators while the second one managed to hit him.

"Objectively you are." Mister Twister said as he flicked the batarang out of him before it exploded. "Have you no adult supervision?" The robot taunted. "I find your presence here quite...disturbing."

"Well we hate to see you disturbed." Robin said. "Let's see if your more _turbed_ once we kick your can!"

Dark Angel melted into the shadows.

Miss. Martian pulled down an air vent telepathically. Mister Twister's view was obscured by smoke.

Superboy leaped through the smoke toward the robot. Mister Twister shot a tornado in his direction, causing him to fly back into a wall.

Dark Angel melted out of the shadows behind Mister Twister. She shot a mass wave of darkness toward the robot, who barely stumbled before grabbing Dark Angel and throwing her into Miss. Martian.

Robin and Aqualad raced toward the robot. Mister Twister created two small tornados. Robin and Aqualad were quickly caught up in them and thrown into each other before falling to the ground with a thud.

"Indeed." The robot said as he flew up and started to leave. "That was quite turbing."

* * *

><p>Kid Flash sat up from his position outside to find Mister Twister leaving the plant.<p>

Kid Flash ran over to the robot to get his attention.

"What have you done to my team?" He asked.

"Embarrassed them largely." The robot replied. He created a tornado that sent Kid Flash spiraling into the side of the plant.

The smoke cleared to find Kid Flash curled into a ball and floating in mid-air.

"I gotcha, Wally." Miss. Martian said as she and the rest of the team emerged from inside the plant.

"Oh, thanks." Kid Flash said as he was set back down on his feet.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Mister Twister said.

"What do you want?" Aqualad yelled at the robot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mister Twister asked as he flew up and hovered in the air. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind." Aqualad told Miss. Martian. "Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Miss. Martian protested.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin explained.

Miss. Martian closed her eyes and focused on Mister Twister.

"Nothing." She said. "I'm getting nothing." She paused for a moment before face palming. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado send us here." Aqualad said.

"After saying 'we'd be tested soon enough.' _This _is his test. A way to keep us busy." Robin said.

"Speedy called it." Kid Flash said. "We're a joke."

"I can't believe Red Tornado would do this to us." Dark Angel said.

"Uh!" Aqualad slammed his fist into his hand before walking toward Mister Twister.

"This game? So over." Kid Flash said as he, Robin, and Dark Angel followed Aqualad.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin said.

"So let's end this." Aqualad added.

"Consider it ended." Mister Twister said. He raised his arms into the air and started to create a powerful storm.

"An impressive show." Aqualad yelled over the wind. "But we will not indulge you. We will not engage."

Lightning flashed from the storm Mister Twister had created.

"Uh...can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash asked.

"You think I'm Tornado?" Mister Twister asked. "Ironic." He sent a bolt of lightning down to the team, sending them all flying back in the explosion.

Superboy stood up and leaped toward Mister Twister, who sent Superboy flying with another bolt of lightning.

As Mister Twister flew down to the fallen teenagers, he found they had disappeared.

"Fine then." The robot said. "I won't deny you children have power."

Wally started to wake up but Megan put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives." Mister Twister continued. "So stay concealed! If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." With that the robot turned and flew off without another word.

"What happened?" Wally asked Megan once the coast was clear.

"I placed the bio ship between us." Megan explained.

Superboy punched a rock to pieces. "And that's supposed to make it right?" He asked Megan. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad said.

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin said. "We shouldn't have listened to her."

"You are pretty inexperienced." Kid Flash told Megan.

"Well we're all just as much to blame as she is." Dark Angel spoke up. "We were too quick to think that Red Tornado would test us like that."

They were all quiet for a moment.

Kid Flash broke the silence first. "Hit the showers." He told Megan. "We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled as he walked past her.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy all ran after Mister Twister. Dark Angel squatted down next to Megan.

"I was just trying to be part of a team." Megan said as she bent her head down.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure we have a team." Aqualad said. He turned to Dark Angel. "Are you staying behind as well?"

Dark Angel glanced at Megan.

"Go." Megan told her. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Dark Angel asked her.

Megan nodded sadly.

Dark Angel sighed before standing up.

"Well they already got a head start on us so we might as well take the quick route." Dark Angel said as she walked over to Aqualad and grabbed his arm.

Before he could ask what she meant by that they had both dissolved into the shadow of the bio ship.

* * *

><p>Back in Happy Harbor, Mister Twister was running a muck. Tornado's surged through the town, destroying buildings and terrorizing the citizens.<p>

"Certainly this will get the required attention." The robot said to himself.

"You got ours!" Kid Flash said as he raced toward Twister. "Full and undivided!" He launched himself into the robot, knocking him back a few feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient-" Mister Twister was interrupted.

"Aw, don't be too hard on yourself." Dark Angel spoke up from where she was standing with a slightly woozy looking Aqualad. "I'm sure your a very material and sufficient robot." She stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh, God. That sounds like something Robin would say."

"Finally somebody sees where I'm coming from!" Robin said.

"Enough!" Mister Twister said. "You all are a distraction I cannot tolerate."

Superboy launched himself at Twister and sent him flying a few feet back. Mister Twister slammed his fists on the ground and sent out two more tornados.

* * *

><p>Megan was flying her bio ship back towards Mount Justice.<p>

"The team really needs your help." She begged Red Tornado on the screen.

"If I intervene, it would not be to help." He paused. "Still...it is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my elemental abilities. And my immunity to telepathy."

Megan thought for a moment then face palmed. "Hello, Megan!"

* * *

><p>Aqualad and Robin raced toward Mister Twister. The robot generated a tornado that threw Aqualad into a nearby house. Kid Flash came in next, but just narrowly missed the tornado Twister sent after him. Robin jumped out of the way of one of the tornados and sent exploding batarangs in Twister's direction, which he easily avoided. Dark Angel sent massive rocks flying toward Twister, but he just generated a tornado to send them flying in the opposite direction. Superboy aimed a punch for Twister's head, but the robot flew back, making Superboy pummel the concrete instead. Twister sent a tornado in Superboy's direction and sent him flying into a house. Mister Twister turned to the lake behind him and shot a tornado into the water. The water swirled up into the air, carrying a boat with it. The boat soared toward the same house Superboy had just been thrown into. The boat exploded against a solid black shield. Aqualad picked up the fallen boat motor and ran towards the robot.<p>

Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Robin were taking cover behind a fallen boat. Robin pulled out his utility belt and clipped it around his shoulder.

Kid Flash turned around. "You brought your utility built?"

"'Never leave home without.' First rule Batman taught me." Robin replied.

"Yeah, along with never go to the bathroom without it." Kid Flash muttered.

The team grabbed their heads as Megan's voice flooded to them.

_Listen to me, all of you._

"What did we tell you?" Superboy asked angrily.

_I know! _Megan said. _And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me._

* * *

><p>"Get back! Everyone clear the area!" A policemen frantically worked to try to get people out of the city.<p>

Red Tornado flew in over the small city toward the team. "Hit the showers, kids." He said as he landed. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now-" Robin started to protest.

Red Tornado interrupted. "The subject is not up for debate."

The team walked away, clearly dismissed.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up." Mister Twister said.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado reached out his hand and a tornado surged toward Twister.

Twister easily dodged and disrupted that tornado with his own. He sent another tornado towards Red Tornado, but that one was disrupted as well.

"We are evenly matched." Red Tornado said.

"No we are not." Twister slammed his hands down into the earth. He raised his arms and shot lightning at the other robot. Red Tornado tried to dodge but was ultimately hit and knocked to the ground.

Mister Twister slid up to the fallen robot. "Remain still, android." Wires flew down from Twister's fingers and attached to Red Tornado's head. "Reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado turned his head and grabbed the wires. His face morphed into Megan's. "Longer than you might think." She said.

"No." Mister Twister stepped back into a tornado and was thrown into the air. Wally stepped out of the tornado as it disappeared.

Superboy caught the robot and punched threw his chest. He sent the android flying into the water.

Aqualad slammed an anchor into Twister and shocked him. The android flew out of the water and landed on the dock.

Dark Angel stepped up to him and reached her arm out. Twister floated into the air, surrounded by dark matter. His arms were ripped out of their sockets.

Still raised in the air, Robin shot exploding batarangs at the android, finally disabling it. Mister Twister fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Twister's chest opened up and a frail looking man stumbled out of it. "Foul...I-I call foul."

The team stepped towards him. Megan turned and telepathically moved a rock over to the man.

"M'gann, no!" Aqualad tried to stop her but Megan slammed the rock down on his head.

The team stood their for a moment, shocked.

Robin angrily walked up to her. "I don't know how things are done on _Mars, _but on Earth we don't execute our captives!"

Megan smiled. "You said you trust me." She lifted the rock up to show wires and machine parts sticking out of the crushed man. "_That_'s why I couldn't read his mind."

Kid Flash bent down and picked up a fallen eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir."

Aqualad rested his hand on Megan's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah," Kid Flash said. "You totally _rocked_ this mission. Get it? _Rocked?_"

"Ignore him." Robin said.

"Well at least he's right about one thing...Megan you were incredible!" Dark Angel said.

The team continued to talk amongst themselves. No one noticed that the other eyeball was still glowing red.

* * *

><p>Two men watched on a small screen as the team was talking.<p>

"Now Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

Brom turned around, he looked exactly the same as the android who was piloting the suit. "Extremely, Professor." He said. "But, aren't you upset?"

T.O Morrow shook his head. "I'm convinced are tracking program was operational, that the real Tornado is somewhere in the vicinity. Besides," he continued. "even failure can be constructive. And I'd say we learned quite a lot today."

* * *

><p>Back on Mount Justice, the team sat around the broken pieces of Android Brom talking over with Red Tornado.<p>

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad said.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No." Red Tornado replied. "This was your battle. I don't believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin looked up.

"But if your in danger..." Megan started.

"Consider this matter closed." And with that Red Tornado turned and started to leave the room.

"Batman, Aquaman, or Flash would have stepped right in." Kid Flash said. "Even Superman would've lent an extra hand."

"If he wasn't busy moping around." Dark Angel muttered.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said.

Kid Flash looked at him. "Dude, harsh."

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloy." Red Tornado turned around. "I also have excellent hearing."

"Heh, he, sorry." Robin apologized. "I'll strive to be...more accurate."

Kaldur wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "And more respectful."

"Or you could just not say things like that while he's still in the room." Katie added with a smirk.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said as the four of them walked out of the training room.

"This team thing...might just work out." Kaldur added.

"Might? I think it will." Katie corrected.

Megan and Superboy were left alone. Superboy looked at Megan.

"Sorry." He said before walking out of the room.

Megan smiled after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long with this. I had exams to study for. Hope you guys liked it and review!**


	12. Dinner

**Disclaimer: -_insert witty and funny disclaimer about how I don't own Young Justice here-_**

* * *

><p>The loud clang of metal pots falling to the floor filled the kitchen.<p>

Megan cringed. "Sorry."

Katie sighed. "It's okay." She bent down and started to help pick up the fallen pots with Megan. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kid Flash and Robin talking at the other end of the room. "You know, Megan," Katie raised her voice so that the two boys would be sure to hear her. "It sure would be nice if _some people _could stop talking for five minutes and help their teammates out."

They ignored her.

"I'll help." Kaldur walked in from the living room and bent down to help pick up the pots.

"Thanks, Kaldur." Megan said.

"Yeah," Katie raised her voice again. "It's nice to know that at least _one _guy on this team still has manners."

They still ignored her.

Katie made a very inappropriate gesture towards them. "Seriously though, Kaldur, thanks." She said at a normal volume as they put the last pot back where it belonged.

"It's no problem." He replied. "Would you like some help making dinner?"

Megan nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes! I'd love all the help I can get!"

Katie laughed at her friends eagerness. "She's been wanting to try out a new recipe she saw on her cooking show this morning."

Kaldur smiled softly. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Megan immediately set to work giving them each a job to do. She then moved to the refrigerator and started grabbing ingredients. Kaldur went to grab some cooking utensils and Katie moved to a cupboard to grab a mixing bowl. As she reached up to grab it, her jacket sleeve fell down her arm slightly, exposing a white jagged scar along her wrist.

Megan gasped and dropped the eggs she was holding. "Katie, what's that on your wrist?"

Katie frantically pulled down her sleeve. "It's nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing." Kaldur protested as he moved to Katie. "What happened?"

"I said it was nothing!" Katie yelled. "Now both of you just drop it!"

Everything became deadly silent. Everyone was staring at Katie. Even Superboy looked away from the blue tv screen to see what was going on.

"I..." Katie paused for a moment. "I'm just gonna go...and...check on something."

Katie ran past her confused teammates down towards her room. She didn't stop running until the door was closed and locked behind her. She slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't let them find out what had happened to her. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry...you'll find out Katie's backstory soon enough. I have the whole scene written out I just have to find the right time to squeeze it in. And I also re-wrote the first chapter of this story (the prologue) to fit her backstory better and because I didn't like the other one very much. So review please!**


	13. Drop Zone: Leader?

**Disclaimer: I would if I could but I can't.**

* * *

><p><em>Santa Prisca<br>June 19, 00:43 ECT _

Inside the Santa Prisca prison facility, Kobra's men had Bane and several other men surrounded.

"Our sublime Master proclaims," The lead man said to Bane in Spanish. "He will depart this facility...if...one of you defeats his champion in single combat."

Bane quickly pushed his way through to the door.

"Just make it interesting." He said in Spanish. Bane slide the door open and walked into the arena.

Unknown to Bane, the man smiled.

As the door slid shut behind Bane, he looked around the room for who he would be fighting. On the other side of the room entered Mammoth...a very skinny, small guy.

The cloaked man passed Bane's venom to him through the bars.

Bane turned and picked it up. "Your gave me back my greatest weapon?" He asked. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." The cloaked man replied. "It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best."

Bane hooked his venom pack up. "You want my best?" He plugged the tube into the back of his head and the venom surged through his body. Within seconds, Bane grew to at least twice his original size. "You got it."

On the other side of the room, a girl casually stuck Mammoth with a needle. Mammoth immediately fell to the ground in pain, and, within seconds, he had grown to a size even bigger than Bane.

The now huge Mammoth stood up and lunged toward Bane. Bane stood his ground and was pushed back a couple feet by Mammoth. Bane took a swing at Mammoth's chest, but he didn't even feel it. Bane looked up, surprised. Mammoth smiled and started fighting Bane. Within seconds, Bane was knocked out on the ground with Mammoth standing over him.

"Hail Kobra." The man started chanting and soon the whole room was filled with it.

"Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra."

Hidden in the shadows, Kobra watched the scene unfold, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Caribbean Sea<br>__June 22, 20:08 ECT_

The team all sat in silence as the bio-ship flew through the sky.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan said from the captain's chair.

_"East La Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source for a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid." Batman explained to the team. "A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom.'" As he talked, files popped up on the holographic computer. "Infrared heat signals indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity. But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in."_

_As Batman was talking, Wally continued eating his bag of potato chips. A shadow hand appeared over Wally's left shoulder and tapped him. Wally turned his head in that direction and Katie grabbed a chip out of the bag from his right. Wally turned back to Batman, oblivious to the missing potato chip. _

_"This is a covert, recon mission only." Batman continued. "Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." A map of the island indication two spots in red popped up on the computer. "The plan requires two drop zones."_

_"So who's in charge?" Robin asked_

_Batman and Red Tornado turned around and glanced at each other. _

_"Work that out between you." Batman replied._

Robin smiled as he thought about how he had become the team leader.

"Drop Zone A in 30." Megan dragged Robin out of his thoughts.

Aqualad stood up as his chair disappeared into the ship. He quickly changed into stealth mode and his outfit turned black.

"Ready." He said.

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode." Miss. Martian said as she put it in the ship.

Aqualad dropped out of the ship and flew straight into the water just outside the island. He easily swam towards the shore and jumped up onto it. He walked up to the motion sensors and disabled them.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." He said into his communicator. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

Miss. Martian flew the ship over to their next drop off location.

"Drop Zone B." She said. The team stood up as their chairs sunk into the ship. Miss. Martian raised her arm and five safety lines came down from the ceiling, one for each of them.

The team started hooking the lines on and getting their suits in stealth mode.

Dark Angel hooked her line on and glanced at Superboy, who just stood there.

"Aren't you gonna put your line on?" She asked.

"Don't need one." He said.

"Okay, but if you hurt something don't come crying to me." She said.

Wally hit his stealth mode and his suit turned black. "How cool is this?" He asked, turning to Megan.

"Very impressive." She said. She closed her eyes and turned her suit black as well.

"Uh..." Kid Flash stood there, awed. "That works, too." He turned to Superboy. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights." Superboy crossed his arms over his chest. "No offense."

"Totally works for you." Miss. Martian said adoringly. "As in, you can totally do good work in those clothes." She corrected herself.

Superboy turned away from her.

Dark Angel face palmed as Megan flipped her hood up and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Robin, Kid Flash, Dark Angel, and Miss. Martian all dropped down softly from the ship. They quickly leaped out of the way as Superboy crashed into the ground.<p>

"I knew I didn't need a line." He smiled.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us so much with the covert." Robin argued.

Dark Angel stood up and rubbed her bruised tail bone. "I should have been more worried about you hurting us."

Miss. Martian raised a hand to her communicator in her ear. "Aqualad, drop B is a go."

"Head for the factory." He said back. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin said as he logged out of his holographic computer.

* * *

><p>The team, minus Aqualad, continued into the jungle. Robin stopped to check his holographic computer. Superboy heard the sound of a twig breaking.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked. The team stopped.

"Uh..no. Wait, is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash whispered.

"You do have good ears." Miss. Martian said dreamily.

Dark Angel elbowed her in the side.

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash turned to Robin only to find empty space.

"He really needs to stop doing that." Dark Angel said.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared and see if your being tracked." Aqualad said over the communicator.

Kid Flash pulled on his infrared glasses and found a group of people headed down a path near them.

"I got a squad of armed bozo's, in coming." He said.

Superboy knelt down and checked the other area. "Two squads." He said.

"It looks like they'll find each other first." Dark Angel added. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? Haven't I mentioned being able to see in the dark?"

Loud gunshots pierced through the air.

"No super hearing required now." Kid Flash said.

"Swing wide, steer clear." Aqualad ordered over the communicator.

"Yeah, yeah. Just as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash said as he took off into the forest.

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to end badly?" Dark Angel asked.

They heard the sound of someone tripping, and Kid Flash yelled as he slid right into the path of gunfire.

"Oh, that's why."

* * *

><p>Kid Flash looked up into the face of Bane staring him down with a gun in his hand.<p>

"So much for stealthy." He said.

The two groups made a move toward the young hero.

Dark Angel melted up from the ground and attacked one of the guys. Superboy charged in and made a move for Bane. Kid Flash got up and started dodging the bullets that the other men were firing at him. Robin leaped down from the trees and tackled the men with the guns.

"What is wrong with you guys?" He said as he continued to fight. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash asked as he also fought off some of the thugs.

"You know, telling us would have been nice!" Dark Angel added as she slammed her guy into a tree.

"We're not all mind readers!" Kid Flash continued. He looked behind him and saw Miss. Martian. "Well, I'm not anyway."

"You said I could only read the bad guys minds." She protested.

Aqualad leaped into action at that moment and shocked the last one into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The team had quickly tied each of the men to the trees.<p>

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin said suddenly. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed." Robin said. "And since there's clearly no love loss between the cultists and those goons, I'm thinking that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." He finished proudly

"We get it, Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved." Kid Flash said. "Now we can contact Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

Robin interrupted him. "These cultists aren't on venom. Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave...not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash argued.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said.

"And it's you?" Kid Flash said back. "Dude, your a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "What, and your a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss. Martian asked Superboy.

He shook his head. "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" She shook her head.

"You did all right." He protested.

Miss. Martian blushed.

Dark Angel watched this and smiled slightly. "I'm gonna go try and break them up." She told Superboy and Miss. Martian. Dark Angel pushed her way in between them. "Ladies, ladies, your both pretty. Now can we please get back to the mission here?"

_"Look at them argue!" _Superboy heard in Spanish. _"Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"_

_"Quiet!" _Another voice said in Spanish. _"For now, I play along. They'll get me what I need."_

Superboy smiled.

"You don't even have superpowers!" Kid Flash said around Dark Angel.

"Uh, neither does Batman!" Robin said.

"Uh, your not Batman!" Kid Flash argued.

"Closest thing we got!" Robin protested.

"That's it!" Robin and Kid Flash were both wrapped in shadows so that they couldn't move or talk. "You!" Dark Angel looked at Kid Flash. "Stop being a pain in the ass. And you!" She turned to Robin. "Communicate more. Got it?" The two nodded their heads. "Good." Robin and Kid Flash were both released. "Now apologize."

They both looked at her.

She shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Bane laughed. "Such clever niño's...but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. I'll get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss. Martian read his mind. "There is a secret entrance...but he's also hiding something." She tried going deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." He said.

Miss. Martian sighed. "He's mentally reciting football scores in espanol. This could take awhile."

"It's not complicated." Bane said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The team looked at each other.

* * *

><p>In the facility, Kobra and one of his cultists are watching the other workers.<p>

"Sublime Master," The cultist said. "He approaches."

"Activate the radio jamming net." Kobra ordered. "Noting must interfere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review/favorite/alert! **


	14. Drop Zone: Kobra Venom

**Disclaimer: I would if I could but I can't.**

* * *

><p>Bane gestured to the area. Robin knelt down behind a bush and pulled out his binoculars for a better look. He scanned the area and found several men escorting huge containers of venom across the yard.<p>

"Look at all that product!" Robin said. "A buy _is_ going down. But Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects."

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad added.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash said.

Bane moved a rock, revealing an old mine shaft. "Answers are this way." He said.

The team started walking down the mine shaft.

"Oh so now El Luchador is our leader?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

Dark Angel hit him. "What did I say about being a pain in the ass?"

* * *

><p>They walked a ways down the dark tunnel and ended up at a metal door. Bane put his thumb on the keypad and the door slid open.<p>

"All clear." Robin said before running out the door.

The rest of the team and Bane piled into the room, Robin no where to be found.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No," Aqualad said tiredly. "He just does that."

"Stay here." Kid Flash put his goggles on. "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad started but he had already run off.

Bane turned to the remaining team. "Great chain of command."

They all looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a man sat in a control room typing away on the computer. A batarang shot out and green gas emitted from it. The man coughed and sputtered until he finally passed out. Robin quickly slid into the man's seat and set to work hacking into the computer.<p>

* * *

><p>Aqualad and Superboy watched as Kobra's men loaded up the cases of Venom.<p>

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said.

"But there only taking new Venom. There not taking this line." Superboy said.

"I wonder why..." Dark Angel muttered.

"Maybe...freshness counts?" Miss. Martian suggested.

Superboy stopped and looked up. "Helicopters coming."

* * *

><p>Robin sat in the control room checking out some of the files on the computer. Kid Flash zoomed in.<p>

"What you got there?" He asked.

"Chemical formulas." Robin replied. "I'm guessing it involves Venom but..."

Kid Flash came over to take a look. "This one's Venom," He pointed to the screen. "And that one's...the blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom. But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?"

"The mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin realized. "Using the cult to create a Blockbuster/Venom super formula." He raised his hand to his communicator. "Robin to Aqualad we got...static."

* * *

><p>Up on the rooftop, a helicopter landed. Sportsmaster stepped out and approached Kobra.<p>

"Lord Kobra." Sportsmaster greeted.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra returned. "The shipment is ready."

A punk girl with pink hair opened a box lined with several vials of blue liquid.

"The new Kobra Venom?" Sportsmaster asked as he took out a vial to examine it.

"A complete success." Kobra gestured to the still huge Mammoth behind him. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game changer." Sportsmaster said excitedly. "Finally, we can go mano a mano with the Justice League."

Hovering just above them, Miss. Martian watched the whole exchange silently.

_Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buy now. _She sent to Aqualad.

* * *

><p>Down in the building, Bane, Aqualad, Superboy, and Dark Angel sat quietly waiting for an update from Miss. Martian.<p>

Aqualad closed his eyes as he watched what Miss. Martian sent him.

"Sportsmaster," He finally said. "He's the buyer?" He raised his hand to his communicator. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" All he got was static. He groaned in frustration. "I can't reach the League or Robin. We need a plan."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said.

Bane landed down from his hiding place and attacked members of Kobra's cult. The men on the roof turned at the sudden noise.

"He's going to get us killed!" Dark Angel hissed.

"What is he-" Aqualad was interrupted as, above them, Mammoth came crashing through the glass windows and landed next to Bane.

Aqualad, Dark Angel, and Superboy dropped down and prepared to fight.

Mammoth roared.

"Destroy them." Kobra called.

Mammoth and Superboy both charged and collided into each other. Aqualad pulled out his water and Dark Angel grinned as her eyes turned black.

The cult fired there guns at the two teenagers. Aqualad formed a water shield as he still continued to shoot water at the cult members. Dark Angel formed a shield of her own, this one ricocheting the bullets back, causing the cult members to constantly dodge the bullets coming back at them.

No one notices as Bane leaves.

Meanwhile, Sportsmaster noticed that something above the teenagers was not quite right. A section of the wall looked a bit...wavier than the rest of the wall. On a hunch, Sportsmaster threw a bomb toward that spot.

Miss. Martian noticed the bomb and tried to dodge it, but the bomb threw her out of her hiding place.

Robin and Kid Flash ran onto the scene, trying to help their team members fight. Aqualad was forced back and he took shelter.

_Miss. Martian, _He thought. _The radio is jammed. Link us up!_

Miss. Martian quickly sat up and joined all the teenagers into one big physic link.

_Is everyone online?_ She sent.

_Yeah._ Superboy replied half-heartedly.

_You know it beautiful_. Kid Flash thought.

_Was that really necessary?_ Dark Angel groaned in her head. _And present!_

_Good. We need to regroup. _Aqualad said.

_Busy now. _Robin thought as he approached Kobra.

Kobra turned to him. "Batman really must be desperate if he sends his sidekicks."

"What's the matter Koby?" Robin asked. "You look disconcerted."

"This is beneath me." Kobra said. He turned to the punk girl. "Shimmer, take him."

Robin smirked.

Shimmer charged at him and Robin easily dodged her.

_Robin, now! _Aqualad shouted in his head.

Robin's smile faded and he sent up a bright light, blinding Shimmer and Kobra and allowing him to make his escape.

* * *

><p>The team continued fighting, but they could tell they were outnumbered.<p>

_We need to retreat. _Aqualad thought. _Kid, Angel, clear a path._

Kid Flash ran and knocked several guys out of the way while Dark Angel used the shadows to sweep the rest away. The team used the now clear path to make their retreat.

Superboy, however, was still fighting Mammoth.

"Superboy!" Dark Angel called. "C'mon!"

Superboy threw Mammoth into more cult members and ran after them.

* * *

><p>The cultists followed the team as they ran down the same tunnel they used to sneak in earlier. Dark Angel held up a shield as the cultists shot at them.<p>

"Guys, I don't think I can hold this forever." Dark Angel said, already looking strained.

Aqualad thought for a moment. "Superboy, the support beams!"

Superboy took out the support beams, caving in the rocks and creating a barrier between the cultists and the young heroes.

Robin sighed. "How could my first mission as team leader go so wrong?"

"You do have the most experience." Aqualad said. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader needs to be clear. Explicit. He cannot just run off and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Robin turned on him. "Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?"

"Hey!" Dark Angel stood in front of him. "While you were running around doing God knows what, Kaldur was the one leading us. And he did a pretty good job at it, too. So don't get upset because Kaldur just said what I'm sure everyone else is thinking."

Robin sighed, his expression softening. "Your right." He turned to Kaldur. "You should lead us, Kaldur. Your the only one who can."

"Please I can run circles-"

Robin interrupted him. "Oh come on Wally. You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss. Martian said. "It's so obvious."

"Could have told you." Superboy said.

Dark Angel smiled at him.

Kid Flash nodded. "Okay."

Aqualad approached Robin. "Then I except the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded.

"Now," Aqualad continued. "Our first priority is to forbid that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny," Robin said. "I had the same idea..."

* * *

><p>Back outside, Sportsmaster climbed into his helicopter, only to have it not able to fly.<p>

"Sabotage." He said. "Robin."

"Undoubtedly." Kobra replied. He turned to Shimmer next to him. "Find the problem. Fix it."

She bowed and approached the helicopter. A cultist and Mammoth walked up to Kobra.

"Master," the cultist said. "Shall we send out a search party for the intruders?"

"Don't be absurd. They'll come to us." Kobra said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the team was exiting the secret tunnel.<p>

Robin searched for information on his holographic computer. "Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them had the smarts to join Venom and blockbuster. That took some serious nerd-idge." Kid Flash added.

Aqualad stopped in front of them. "I believe the expression is: Tip of the iceberg."

The team stopped to find Bane standing in front of them.

"Halt ninos. I'm feeling very...explosive." He smirked.

The team looked up to find that they were surrounded by bombs.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked.

"I wanted my factory back." Bane said easily.

_Kid you'll need a running start. _Aqualad thought in the physic link. Kid Flash started scooting backward

"I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying." Bane continued. "If the latter, the Justice League certainly would have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." He pressed the button, only to find nothing in his hand.

"Good plan," Dark Angel commented. "Only one problem with that."

Kid Flash held up a trigger behind Bane. "How are you going to blow us up without your trigger thingy?"

Bane lunged at him, but he found himself hovering in mid-air above Superboy.

"Finally." Superboy looked at Miss. Martian. "Drop him."

* * *

><p>The helicopter's blades slowly started turning until they were up to speed.<p>

"The helicopter is operational exalting one." The cultist said to Kobra.

Sportsmaster headed towards it, just as Kid Flash came zooming around the corner.

The cultists started shooting, but shadows came whipping out at all sides and knocked all their guns out of their hands.

Superboy crashed down in front of Mammoth. "Go again?"

Mammoth growled and ran towards Superboy, but at the last second was hit by a huge wave of water.

"Sorry, not the plan." Superboy smirked.

Sportsmaster grabbed a fallen gun and shot at Superboy. He noticed Miss. Martian standing behind him and he threw the gun at an empty handed cultist and grabbed her.

Kid Flash grabbed the gun from the cultist. "Souvenir!"

Robin shot a batarang at Shimmer, leaving her tied up. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty." He said to Kobra.

"True." Kobra threw down his cloak to reveal a buffed out body underneath. "But sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer."

Robin aimed a kick at him, but Kobra just grabbed his foot and threw him down. Robin tried from another angle with the same result.

"What's wrong boy?" Kobra asked. "You look disconcerted."

Dark Angel and Kid Flash continued to fight off the cultists as Aqualad kept pushing Mammoth further and further back with the water. He finally shot electricity into the water, electrocuting Mammoth and successfully knocking him out.

Sportsmaster, still holding Miss. Martian hostage, started boarding the helicopter. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." He threw Miss. Martian at Superboy as he climbed into the helicopter and it took off.

Miss. Martian held up the same trigger Bane had held earlier. She pressed it.

A bomb hidden on the helicopter beeped and exploded. Bane watched as the helicopter went down.

Kobra knocked Robin down once again. "I am plagued by mosquitoes."

"Good," Robin said from the ground. "Cause this mosquito is pretty concerted about your pain." He hopped up as the rest of the Young Justice team surrounded Kobra.

Kobra looked at all the teenagers. "Another time then." He disappeared into the shadows.

Robin turned to Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this to Batman!" He laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<br>August 4, 1:06 EDT_

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman's voice echoed in the deadly silent room as Batman paced back in forth in front of the team members. "You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many _mistakes. Until then...good job."

The team members looked up, surprised.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." Batman continued. "How you adjust to the unforseen is what determines success. How you choose who leads determines character."

Aqualad looked down at Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So so so so so so so so so sorry about the wait! Blame it on the writers of Young Justice for putting so many twist and turns I have to figure out. But I will keep writing this story and yes Dark Angel will be in season 2 (which I'm thinking might be a sequel) and I already have worked out what I'm going to go with the story in season 2. Let's just hope that the writers don't have many more surprises in store for us...**


	15. Shopping

**Disclaimer: Uh...**No hablo español****

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for training and the team walked into the living room of Mount Justice, rubbing there newly formed bruises. M'gann, Superboy, and Robin collapsed onto the couches while Wally just laid down on the floor. Katie headed for the kitchen.<p>

"Anyone want something?" She asked. The whole team raised their hands. "Good. Come get it yourselves." No one moved.

Katie scanned the empty refrigerator, willing something to magically appear. It stayed empty. She sighed.

"I'm going to the store. Anyone want anything?" She asked.

M'gann flew up to Katie. "Oh I'd love to try making spaghetti tonight-"

Wally zoomed up next. "Definitely some candy bars-"

"Anything edible-" Superboy grumbled.

"How about we get some-" Robin spoke up next.

Everyone continued to talk at once, and Katie looked about ready to form a sledgehammer and hit them all with it. Kaldur calmly walked up behind all of them.

"Why don't we all go?" He suggested.

The team nodded in agreement.

"Road trip!" Wally said.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later...<em>

Katie looked around the Walmart. "Where did everybody go?"

"I believe M'gann dragged Superboy to the 'kitchens' aisle, and Robin and Wally went to the candy aisle." Kaldur said.

Katie sighed. "I guess we are the only mature ones on this team then." She suddenly gasped and squealed. "Look at the teddy bear!" She ran up to a 3 foot high brown teddy bear and hugged it. "I just want to hug it and squeeze it and call it George."

Kaldur gently tugged the bear from her arms. "Katerina, wasn't it you who said that we should focus on just buying food?"

Katie pouted. Kaldur was the only one on the team who used her full name, besides Robin who did it only to annoy her.

"Spoil sport." She grumbled. "And how many times have I asked you to just call me Katie, _Kaldur-ahm?"_

Kaldur just smiled and continued to walk down the aisle. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

><p>It took another fifteen minutes to gather the food that they would need for the next month or so and then <em>another<em> ten minutes after that to find everyone and get them all back on the bio-ship.

Plastic bags covered the floor of the bio-ship, most of them filled with the useless stuff that the members of the team just _had _to get. Wally was currently trying to open up his 3 pound hershey kiss, M'gann was driving the ship, Kaldur and Robin were talking amongst themselves and Superboy just stared out the window.

"Robin, are you sure it's okay that we spent so much of Batman's money today?" Katie asked again. He was the one who offered to lend the team a credit card that was linked to his bank so that they could go out and buy food and other necessities, but she didn't know how he would feel about this much _necessities._ She definitely did not want to feel the wrath of The Batman.

"I'm sure." Robin said and smirked as if Batman being upset about money issues was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

The team continued to talk and joke around until they arrived back at Mount Justice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always wondered how they got their food so I wrote this one-shot! Please review!**


	16. Schooled: Heavy on the Dis

_METROPOLIS  
>August 1, 07:38 EDT<em>

It was a bright and sunny day as the children talked excitedly on their way to school. Just as the school bus was driving over the bridge, one of the beams shuddered. The cables snapped out of place and the bus driver swerved to miss them. An oncoming eighteen wheeler honked and rammed into the back of the bus, pushing it towards the edge of the bridge. A cherry red mustang hit the bus and pushed it further off the side of the bridge. The children screamed as the bus see-sawed on the edge.

Bruce Wayne turned from his window after witnessing this and went to his desk. He lifted the bust and pressed a button, revealing his Batman costume safely tucked away in a hidden drawer. Just as he was about to change, Superman flew towards the bridge and started to repair the broken beams.

Superboy bounded down, eager to help, and sent a shudder through the bridge. He raced towards endangered cars and moved them to safety. Bruce Wayne continued to watch from his window.

Superboy grabbed the end of the bus and started to pull it up. Suddenly, the bus was lifted out of his hands. He looked up to see Superman gently putting the bus back onto the bridge.

"I had that." Superboy said as he stormed up to Superman.

"I didn't want to take the chance." Superman replied. "As it is your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge."

"It didn't." Superboy grumbled.

"But it could have." Superman pointed out. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

Superboy softened. "Maybe...you could...you know, help me figure that out?"

Superman hesitated. "Batman's got that covered."

"I know but-"

Superman raised a hand to his com. "Superman." He listened. "Wait. Arrow slow down. What's attacking?" He paused. "No I am definitely available. Coordinates?" Another pause. "Acknowledged. On my way." He turned back to Superboy. "Sorry Super...boy. Duty calls."

Superman flew away, missing the hurt look that passed over Superboy's face.

* * *

><p>As Superman flew off, his com beeped again. "I've already got the alert, Bruce." He said.<p>

"I know, Clark." Bruce said, still in his office. "But we need to talk."

* * *

><p><em>MOUNT JUSTICE<br>August 3, 13:06 EDT_

Miss. Martian, Robin, and Dark Angel stood around a holographic Air Hockey board watching Kid Flash and Aqualad play. Kid Flash had insisted on playing and Aqualad wanted to try. He was regretting the decision now.

Kid Flash scored the winning goal and Aqualad glared up at him. Kid Flash ignored him and started to eat his banana.

"Recognized: Superboy B-04."

Everyone looked over to see a very angry Superboy storm into the room.

"Hey, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" Miss. Martian greeted.

Superboy ignored her and walked through the Air Hockey board, making it disappear.

"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asked as she strolled into the training room.

"Black Canary!" Miss. Martian greeted. "Uncle J'onn!" She quickly hugged her uncle as he revealed himself behind Black Canary.

"M'gann." Martian Manhunter greeted his niece. "I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps..." She admitted. "But I'm learning!"

"That's all I can ask." Manhunter said.

Black Canary watched as Superboy tried to sneak out. "Stick around. Class is in session."

The training floor lit up under Black Canary's feet. She turned to the team. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," she groaned as she shrugged off her jacket. "And my own bruises." She grabbed her bandaged arm.

"What happened?" Miss. Martian asked.

"The job." Black Canary said as she threw her jacket to the side. "Now, combat is about _controlling _conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never _re_acting. I'll need a sparing partner."

Kid Flash quickly raised his hand. "Right here! Yeah." He made his way to Black Canary. "After this," He threw his banana into the trash. "Swish! I'll show you my moves."

Black Canary smirked.

In less than five seconds Kid Flash was knocked onto his back with a sign that said: "Kid Flash status: fail."

"It hurts so good." He groaned.

"Good block," Black Canary commented. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin raised his hand. "Oh! He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Kid Flash complained.

Dark Angel laughed and high-fived Robin.

Black Canary ignored them. "He allowed me to dictate the terms and-"

"Oh please." Superboy interrupted. "With my powers the battle is _always_ on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

Black Canary smirked. "Prove it."

Superboy strode to Black Canary.

Dark Angel covered her face with her hands. "I can't watch this."

Superboy threw a punch which Black Canary quickly grabbed and used it to throw Superboy onto his back.

Robin pointed and laughed.

Superboy growled as he sat up.

"You're angry." Black Canary commented. "Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-"

Superboy charged again, but Black Canary easily dodged him and swiped his feet out from under him.

Superboy stood up. "That's it. I'm done."

"Training is mandatory." Black Canary replied.

Suddenly, Batman popped up on the holographic screen. "Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." As he spoke a video of an android and the Justice League played. "The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which grew disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

The team watched with shocked expressions.

"Wow, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash commented.

Dark Angel repressed a shudder.

"In the end, it took 8 Leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman continued.

"An android?" Robin asked. "Who made it, T. O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin." Batman said, causing Superboy to remember Superman's treatment to him this morning. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Aqualad asked. "But Ivo's dead."

Black Canary turned to him. "So we all thought...or hoped."

"Make certain this threat is permanently neutralized," Batman continued. "We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R labs and facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every pro cation is being taken. You will have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone else wants to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid Flash said excitedly. "Road trip."

"Let's hope it's better than the last one." Dark Angel muttered.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy growled.

"You had something better to do?" Batman retaliated.

Superboy was quiet.

"Coordinates received." Aqualad said. "On our way."

The team went to the bio-ship.

Black Canary stopped Superboy. "When your ready, I'll be here." She told him.

He just walked away.

* * *

><p><em>LITCHFIELD COUNTY<br>__August 3, 20:08 EDT_

The android parts were being loaded onto their separate trucks, with Justice League members keeping watch. Superman turned and used his x-ray vision to check on the young team hidden in the trees. He caught Superboy's eye, but quickly looked away.

Superboy put his helmet on.

"S.T.A.R Boston is a go."

"S.T.A.R Manhattan is a go."

Batman gave the signal for all six trucks to go. The trucks pulled out and onto the highway, all of them going a different direction. The young team split up into groups of three and followed their assigned trucks.

The Justice League members all started to leave. Just as Superman was about to take off Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Robin, Superboy, and Dark Angel followed after their truck on their motorcycles.<p>

"So, if dislike is the opposite of like," Robin pondered. "Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

Dark Angel rolled her eyes and Superboy was silent.

"_Clearly _you're not feeling the aster." Robin said. "What's wrong?" He asked Superboy.

"Is it Superman?" Dark Angel asked. "'Cause I still hardly saw him when he was supposed to be my mentor. I spent most of my time with this elderly couple down in Kansas."

"No." Superboy grumbled. "It's Canary. I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin explained. "Canary learned that the hard way. Same as Batman and, well, me."

"And me." Dark Angel said. "Controlling the dark only gets you so far."

Superboy pulled ahead of his teammates.

Dark Angel sighed. "Stupid hard headed Kryptonians." She grumbled.

Robin turned to her. "You really didn't spend that much time with Superman?"

She shook her head. "No...well, at first yes. He helped me along..." She looked slightly uncomfortable having to explain. "I just don't think he's much of a 'dad' guy. Like he doesn't know what to do so he just doesn't do anything at all." She suddenly looked over at the corn fields. "Did you see something?"

Robin was looking at them, too. "Yeah."

Suddenly, robot monkeys came flying out of the corn and onto the truck. Almost like magic, the com beeped.

"Robin, Superboy, Angel, the truck is under attack." Aqualad said.

"Kinda figured." Robin replied.

"Ours, too." Dark Angel translated.

Superboy glared at the robot monkeys. "I hate monkeys."

The monkeys started banging on the windows of the truck.

Robin laughed. "Robot monkeys. Totally Ivo's tweak style." He pressed a button and switched his motorcycle to battle mode. Dark Angel was quickly doing the same.

"Hey," Robin said to Superboy. "Switch your ride to battle mode."

"No point." Superboy said as he leaped onto the truck. His motorcycle skidded towards Robin and Dark Angel. Dark Angel swerved and barely missed it but Robin leaped off and grappled onto the truck.

Robin hung onto the back of the truck, kicking off monkeys left and right. Dark Angel pulled up to the side of the truck and was blasting them off and away from the driver. Superboy started ripping into the monkeys on the roof of the truck. One monkey turned his head and shot lasers into Superboy's eyes, blurring his vision and dropping him off of the truck.

Superboy sat in the road and listened. Once he got the direction he leaped blindly back towards the truck.

Dark Angel ditched her bike and jumped onto the side of the truck, pulling herself up onto the roof. The monkeys were already starting to cut into the roof. She started blasting them and throwing them off of her. Robin pulled himself up onto the roof and helped. Superboy landed onto the roof of the truck, still blind, and started ripping them apart again.

Once it was clear that there were too many of them, Robin leaned down to the driver. "Get out!" He shouted.

The driver opened the door and he and Robin leaped off of the car. Dark Angel jumped after them. Superboy continued destroying monkeys until the truck rolled over and exploded.

The monkeys flew out with the android parts.

Robin helped the driver out of the cornfields and Dark Angel went over to make sure that the driver was okay. Superboy lifted the truck off of him and followed the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Robin yelled after him.

The com beeped. "Aqualad to Robin. We lost our cargo did you-"

"It's gone." Robin replied. "And so is Superboy."

Aqualad com-ed Superboy. "Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position, we'll help you."

"I don't need any help." Superboy said. "I don't want any." He threw his com down. "Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his com." Robin replied.

"Super!" Kid Flash said. "Now we can't even track him."

Miss. Martian lowered her hands from her head. "He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves." Aqualad replied. "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they are reassembled."

"Oh that's a great plan..." Kid Flash said. "Except for the part about not knowing where to look!"

"Maybe we do." Robin said, plugging his watch into a fallen monkey. "We'd have heard by now if any of the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?"

"You know, Robin," Dark Angel said. "If this hero thing doesn't work out for you, you could always look into the F.B.I."

"Nah, too boring." Robin replied as he found the results. "Ha! G.P.S! The monkeys can track the signal. Which means I can track them with the one I captured. Looks like both parts are converging on..." He paused. "Gotham City."

"That far south?" Aqualad asked. "M'gann won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." Kid Flash lowered his goggles and set off to find Robin and Dark Angel.

Robin stood up, robot monkey in hand and typed a few things into his watch. Within seconds, his bike came zooming down the road.

"Definitely a disaster." He said. "Heavy on the 'dis.'"


	17. Schooled: Amazo

_GOTHAM CITY  
>August 3, 21:21 EDT<em>

The robot monekys flew the android parts towards the speeding train. Superboy followed them and leaped onto the train. He ripped open the roof and jumped into the car.

There, surrounded by the monkeys, was Professor Ivo.

"Oh," Ivo said, feigning surprise. "Hello."

"You?" Superboy asked, surprised by Ivo's un-intimidating figure. "You're Ivo? I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk." Ivo said. "Since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't."

Ivo shrugged. "If you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

The M.O.N.Q.I's attacked.

Superboy easily fought off and destroyed each one.

Ivo sighed. "After all the trouble I went through to come up with an acronym for 'monkey.'"

Superboy stood, breathing heavily, after slamming the last two monkeys into each other.

"Access: Captain Atom."

Before Superboy could do anything, he was blasted into the wall of the car.

Ivo approached him. "Since Professor Ivo's magnificent M.O.N.Q.I's don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you." He stood back to reveal the android, completely put back together. "Or better _slay_ you."

Superboy wiped his mouth and stood up. "Give me your best shot."

The monkeys laughed.

"Please," Ivo said. "My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?"

Superboy charged the android, but every punch he threw was easily blocked. Finally the android grabbed Superboy's hand in a death grip.

"Oh, sorry," Ivo said. "Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more!"

The android punched Superboy, sending him flying into the wall.

"Access: Black Canary." The android used Black Canary's sonic scream and pushed Superboy further back into the car.

"Access: Flash." The android sped toward Superboy and began punching him with incredible speed.

Superboy fell onto the ground.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away." Ivo spoke up. "Not really doing justice to the old 'S' shield are you?" He laughed.

Superboy went to punch the android.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." The punch passed right through his head. The android threw Superboy into the wall, sending him flying out of the car and onto the edge of the train.

"Access: Superman." The android lifted Superboy up and punched him, sending him flying into Gotham Academy.

The android looked at his master. Ivo shrugged. "Finish him. Priority Alpha."

The android set off for Superboy.

* * *

><p>Robin and Dark Angel drove into Gotham City limits, both now in their costumes, and Dark Angel uncomfortably on the back of Robin's bike.<p>

Kid Flash came up next to them.

"So you changed, too?" Robin asked.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash said. "I feel naked in civi's." He turned to Dark Angel. "Where's your bike?"

"I lost it." She said sheepishly. "And I don't have a magic watch that brings mine back to me." She glared pointedly at Robin.

Robin laughed.

"So you still tracking those parts?" Kid Flash asked.

"They were heading _through_ Gotham, but they veered." Robin said, looking down at his screen. "Wait, dude, they're at my school!"

* * *

><p>The android threw Superboy into the trophy case. Before Superboy could even move, the android was already throwing him into nearby lockers.<p>

Superboy strained to stand up and saw a picture of Superman in the locker. Angry, he punched the locker and went for the android again.

The android retaliated by punching Superboy and sending him soaring into a science lab.

Superboy looked up as the android walked towards him. "That...all you got?" He asked, but his voice was strained.

The android raised his hand to Superboy's face. "Access: Captain Atom."

Superboy was blasted into the gym.

Professor Ivo clapped from his spot on the bleachers.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, but this was too good to miss." He said.

Superboy stood up and faced the android again.

"Access: Superman."

Superboy lept toward the android. The android brutally attacked Superboy, never giving him a time to defend himself. Just when he was about to make the final blow, Kid Flash zoomed past and grabbed Superboy.

"Zoink!"

Superboy was set down by Robin and Dark Angel. Robin threw an exploding batarang toward the android.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." The batarang flew through empty space.

"Access: Red Tornado." A tornado appeared around the android as he flew to the young heroes. All four quickly leapt out of the way.

The android faced Kid Flash. "Access: Captain Atom." Kid Flash raced out of the way before he could be blasted.

"That's it." Dark Angel said as Kid Flash was hit with Black Canary's sonic scream. Her eyes turned black as she prepared to attack the android.

Robin grabbed her arm. "No powers, remember? This thing will only copy them and use them against you."

Dark Angel gritted her teeth, but nodded.

Superboy was thrown behind them, and Robin sent another batarang towards him, but the android blocked it.

The android grabbed Kid Flash as he went in for another attack. "Access: Superman." The android started squeezing Kid Flash, who struggled against the machine.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere towards the android. The android switched to Martian Manhunter's power to avoid it, which caused him to drop Kid Flash who quickly got out of his way. Superboy went for another punch at the android who flipped him into the bleachers.

"Hey! Over here!" Dark Angel waved her arms trying to distract the android.

The android turned on her. "Access: Superman." Heat vision shot out of his eyes towards her. Kid Flash quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

During this, Robin shot a batarang at the android, hoping to get him with his guard down. The batarang harmlessly bounced off.

Superboy sat up, breathing heavily. He sighed. "Access: Black Canary."

Professor Ivo yawned. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all just such poor copies of the originals."

Superboy smiled slightly. "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" He leapt toward Professor Ivo.

Professor Ivo quickly scrambled out of the way.

"You wanna see me channel that anger?!" Superboy screamed.

"Great he's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not..." Robin replied.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha." Ivo said as he scrambled to get out of Superboy's way. The monkey's lifted him up out of Superboy's way.

"Captain Atom." The android tried to blast Superboy before he jumped out of the way.

"Anyone wanna play 'keep away?'" Robin asked. He kicked Ivo, sending him flying out of the monkey's grip.

"Ooh me!" Kid Flash dashed over to the fallen Ivo.

"Superman." The android punched the floor and sent Kid Flash flying.

Robin threw a batarang at the android, who used Martian Manhunter's ability. However, as he was re-materializing, Superboy thrust his fist into the android's head. The android malfunctioned and the head exploded.

"Help me disassemble him, now!" Robin said, running for the android.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid Flash said.

"Pretty sure we're safe." Dark Angel added.

"Don't take any chances."

They all turned to see Miss. Martian and Aqualad enter the gym.

Miss. Martian flew to Superboy. "Superboy, are you all right?"

He smiled. "Fine." He turned to Robin. "Feeling the 'aster.'"

Dark Angel narrowed her eyes. "This is going to become a regular thing isn't it?"

"Hey," Kid Flash spoke up. "Where's Ivo?"

Ivo was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><em>MOUNT JUSTICE<br>__August 4, 1:06 EDT_

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed in the two separate S.T.A.R labs." Aqualad explained. "Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered...other complications." Martian Manhunter said.

Everyone glanced at Superboy, who looked away sheepishly.

"Complications come with the job." Batman said. "Your ability to handle those complications has impressed the League."

"The _whole _League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes." Batman said, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Dark Angel snorted, but quickly covered it up with a cough when Batman looked at her.

"Of course there is no shame in asking the League for help," Batman continued. "That's why the League exists. Because some problems even _we_ can't handle individually."

"Please," Robin spoke up. "If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled out the arrow that had saved Kid Flash. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you." Batman said.

Green Arrow took the arrow and compared it beside his own. Both were obviously different.

"That's not your arrow..." Robin lit up. "But that means-"

"Speedy!" Kid Flash finished.

"He's got our backs." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash grabbed the arrow. "Souvenir!"

The team missed the look Green Arrow and Batman gave each other.

Dark Angel yawned. "Great...now can we go to bed?" She asked grumpily.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Kid Flash asked her.

"How can you still be full of energy? It's one o'clock in the morning!" She answered.

Superboy went over to Black Canary and cleared his throat, she turned to him.

"I'm ready." He told her.

"Good." She answered. "Because I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I didn't leave an author's note last chapter so this one will probably be very lengthy. You have been warned. Now I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I was ready to give up this story. I was not sure if I wanted to keep writing it or whether I even wanted to be on anymore. And then I started to get more favorites and alerts so I went back through this story and realized that I really wanted to finish it. So, here I am, hoping to finish Dark Angel's story. Now she wasn't really in this episode much, which I will be getting to later, but I hoped you liked it anyway. And I'm glad y'all still have faith in me. **


	18. Sunrise

Katie carefully snuck around the two snoring boys laying on the couches. Both Kaldur and Robin had decided to stay the night at the cave after spending most of the night talking to the League members. Just as Katie snuck around the coffee table, she spotted a Sharpie pen. She looked back up at the sleeping boys. Her mind whirled with the possibilities, but she quickly dismissed them. Pissing off the teammates was probably not the best thing to do.

Katie finally made it to the door, and stopped. She heard something. She turned and walked back over to the couch.

Kaldur turned over in his sleep and muttered something in Atlantean.

Katie quickly put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Tula..." He murmured.

_Tula?_ Katie thought. Now she was curious, but one glance at the clock told her that she was going to be late.

Katie made a quick, but silent, dash towards the door and slipped outside.

* * *

><p>Purple and red streaks shot across the sky as the sun poked above the trees. Katie sat close, but not too close, to the edge of the cliff and absentmindedly rubbed the scars on the underside of her arms.<p>

"A new day," She murmured.

Something grabbed Katie's shoulder. She jumped and whirled around to find Kaldur.

"Kaldur!" Katie quickly made sure her sleeves were pulled completely over her arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He answered.

Katie sighed, now embarrassed. "I kind of have this thing...I like to watch the sunrise. I don't know, it's like this little tradition that I have." She shrugged.

Kaldur glanced toward the sun and back to Katie. "May I join you?" He asked.

Katie smiled. "Of course."

They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments. Finally, Katie couldn't take it any longer.

"Who's Tula?" She blurted.

Kaldur looked curiously at her.

"You talk in your sleep." Katie explained.

Kaldur looked down, smiling softly. "She is my girlfriend." He explained. "Back in Atlantis."

Katie ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach. "You don't get to see her much, do you?" She asked.

"No." Kaldur replied. "After I chose to join my king, I've visited my home less and less frequently."

The sun was now above the trees, reflecting off of the water in the distance. Katie suddenly stood up, grinning from ear to ear.

"I just had the best idea ever." She turned to Kaldur excitedly. "Two words: Beach day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why but I had the hardest time writing this scene. Oh well, more to come soon! :)**


End file.
